Psyche and Eros
by trapped-in-hunhan
Summary: Luhan memiliki paras yang sangat rupawan sehingga sang Dewi Kecantikan iri. Sang Dewi lalu mengirim Sehun untuk membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada monster. Namun, Sehun malah jatuh hati kepada Luhan. Sayang, kisah cinta mereka tidak berjalan mulus. Sehun yang kecewa akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan, membuat Luhan harus mencarinya seorang diri [REMAKE OF GREEK MYTH / HUNHAN / YAOI BL]
1. Foreword

**Psyche and Eros**

 **.**

 **A Hunhan Remake of A Greek Myth about Pysche and Eros**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), So Fictive**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

 **Foreword**

 **.**

Luhan adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara yang memiliki paras yang teramat rupawan sehingga membuat sang Dewi Kecantikan iri.

Sang Dewi kemudian mengirim putranya, Sehun, yang merupakan seorang Cupid untuk membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada monster yang buruk rupa.

Namun, Sehun malah jatuh hati kepada Luhan dan dengan rencananya, dialah yang akhirnya menjadi suami Luhan.

Luhan pun sangat mencintai Sehun dan hidup bahagia bersamanya, meskipun yang dia tahu suaminya adalah sosok buruk rupa.

Tetapi kisah cinta mereka tidak berjalan mulus akibat pihak-pihak jahat di sekeliling mereka.

Sehun yang kecewa akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan, membuat lelaki itu harus mencari Sehun sendirian lewat perjalanan panjang yang akhirnya justru membuatnya tertidur selamanya.

Apakah Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya bisa bersatu?

* * *

Halo, fic ketiga! Sesuai yang pernah kukatakan di Alohomora, fic ini merupakan _remake_ dari mitologi Yunani, jelasnya lagi mengenai kisah cint Pyshce dan Eros dengan mengganti tokohnya menjadi Hunhan dan yang lainnya dan mungkin menambahkan beberapa hal demi kepentingan cerita. Tetapi intinya, ide dan plot bukan dari kepalaku sendiri. Hehe

Kemungkinan oneshot atau twoshots saja hehe

So,

Mind to review, follow, and favorite?


	2. 1 of 3

**Psyche and Eros**

 **.**

 **A Hunhan Remake of A Greek Myth about Psyche and Eros**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), So Fictive**

 **(1)**

 ** _Just in case_ sih karena sempet panas juga masalah ini. KALAU menurut saya nyebut Luhan "cantik melebih cewek manapun" (yang mana sesuai legenda aslinya emang gitu deskripsi si Psyche) bukan _misgendering_. Tapi kalau ada yang ngga nyaman dengan sebutan "cantik melebihi cewek" untuk Luhan itu, _bear with it or leave, I guess_?**

 **Saya sih _stick_ ke misgendering itu tergantung ybs mandangnya si Luhan gimana. Saya sih mandangnya meski dia uke yang butuh belaian Sehun /heh ini rate T/ dia tetep cowok yang punya organ "anu" di balik celana robek-robek yang dia ngga pernah ganti mwahahaha. TAPI kalau kalian merasa saya mandangnya Luhan sebagai cewek dengan penyampaian macam "cantik ngelebihin cewek" tadi ... ff ini sungguh tidak cocok untuk kalian, jadi daripada salah paham mending tidak usah dibaca mwehe.**

 **(2)**

 **Implisit Lemon. Implisit adegan Ena-Ena. Implisit-semi-eksplisit sih, tapi kalau tidak nyaman, bagian itu di- _skip_ saja. Saya sebenarnya juga ngga pede nulis ginian tapi kurang hajar di mitologinya sendiri ada adegan ituannya QwQ Kalau tanya mulai dari mana, mulai bilang "kamar" dan "sentuh" segera scroll sampai ada garis pemisah. Oke?**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

 _The so-called psyche or butterfly is generated from caterpillars which grow on green leaves, chiefly leaves of theraphanus, which some call crambe or cabbage. At first it is less than a grain of millet; it then grows into a small grub; and in three days it is a tiny caterpillar. After this it grows on and on, and becomes quiescent and changes its shape, and is now called a chrysalis. The outer shell is hard,and the chrysalis moves if you touch it. It attaches itself by cobweb-like filaments, and is unfurnished with mouth or any other apparent organ. After a little while the outer covering bursts asunder, and out flies the winged creature that we call the psyche or butterfly. (From Aristotle's History of Animals 551a.1)_

Yang disebut-sebut _psyche_ atau kupu-kupu itu berasal dari ulat yang tumbuh di daun-daun hijau, terutama daun-daun _therapahanus_ , yang beberapa menyebutnya dengan _crambe_ atau kubis. Pada mulanya, dia tidaklah lebih dari sebutir biji; dia kemudian tumbuh menjadi lundi kecil; dan dalam tiga hari dia adalah ulat kecil. Setelahnya dia tumbuh terus dan terus, dan dia akhirnya diam dan berubah bentuk, dan dia sekarang disebut kepompong. Cangkangnya keras, dan kepompong akan bergerak jika kau menyentuhnya. Dia melekatkan dirinya dengan filamen-filamen seperti sarang laba-laba, dan dia tidak dilengkapi dengan mulut atau organ yang tampak lainnya. Setelah beberapa saat, lapisan luarnya terbelah, dan terbanglah keluar seekor makhluk bersayap yang kita sebut _physce_ atau kupu-kupu. (Dikutip dari _Aristotle's History of Animals_ 551a.1)

 **.**

Tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan di Yunani yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja dan seorang ratu. Mereka dikaruniai tiga orang anak; dua orang puteri yang cantik jelita dan seorang putra yang kecantikannya melebihi seluruh wanita di dunia –termasuk saudari-saudarinya sendiri.

Kecantikannya bak seorang dewi meskipun dia adalah manusia biasa, atau dengan kata lain, meskipun dia berasal dari kaum _mortal_ ; tidak abadi.

Berita tentang paras putranya, Psyche of Luhan, yang rupawan itu telah tersebar ke mana saja, dan para pria terus berdatangan ke istana untuk mengagumi dan memujanya.

Ketika mereka melihat Luhan, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Aphrodite sendiri bahkan tidak akan mungkin bisa bersaing dengan Luhan. Semakin banyak orang yang mengerti Luhan, semakin banyak jugalah orang melupakan eksistensi sang dewi kecantikan –dewi Venus atau Aphrodite.

Kuil-kuil yang dulunya digunakan untuk memuja sang dewi diabaikan, altar-altarnya ditutupi dengan abu-abu dingin –menunjukkan betapa kamanya kuil itu terbengkalai–, dan para pemahat tak lagi membuat patung untuknya.

Seluruh rasa hormat yang dulu diberikan kepada Aphrodite kini diberikan kepada seorang manusia, lebih-lebih _laki-laki_ , yang mortal –Luhan.

Bahkan beredar rumor bahwa Luhan adalah reinkarnasi dari Aphrodite, atau bagaimana dia mungkin adalah anak Aphrodite dari persatuan dewa dan manusia.

Mengatakan Aphrodite murka karena hal itu, tentu tidaklah berlebihan.

Dewi kecantikan itu merasa terhina –dan juga cemburu.

Di istananya di negeri para dewa dan dewi di sana, dia memandang kesal orang-orang yang sedang memuja Luhan, _penggantinya_.

"Dia adalah manusia!" ucapnya dengan nada yang sarat akan kemarahan dan kebencian. "Terlebih dia laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan lancangnya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasiku? Bagaimana bisa para mortal itu berpikir bahwa dia mengalahkanku?!"

"Ini sebuah penghinaan besar yang tidak bisa aku maafkan!" lanjutnya masih dengan nada tinggi yang sama.

Matanya kemudian memandang sosok lain yang sedari tadi berada di depannya, bersimpuh pada satu kaki dan mendengarkan amarahnya dalam diam.

"Sehun, putraku"

Sosok itu, Eros of Sehun, mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Ibunya menyebut namanya. Menampilkan wajahnya yang dingin, namun tampan. Benar-benar cocok menjadi putra sang dewi kecantikan. "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

Tersenyum, sang dewi yang juga disebut Venus itu membuat anaknya berdiri dengan mengangkatnya perlahan. "Akankah kau mau melaksanakan tugas demi Ibumu ini?"

"Apapun demimu, Ibu"

Senyumnya semakin lebar. Dadanya bergumuruh tidak sabar melihat seluruh rencana yang ada di kepalanya agar segera terealisasikan. "Kau dikaruniai kekuatan cinta. Kau adalah seorang _Cupid_ , putraku Sehun"

"Kita adalah kaum dewa dan dewi. Kita adalah kaum imortal. Kaum dunia atas, Olympus. Tunjukkan kepada kaum mortal yang sudah menghina Ibumu ini, putraku. Tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan kaum imortal yang berani mereka abaikan demi sesosok laki-laki biasa bernama Luhan itu" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah berapi-api. Kontras dengan wajah datar dan dingin putranya. "Gunakan kekuatanmu, putraku, untuk membuat manusia tidak tahu malu bernama Luhan itu agar jatuh cinta dengan makhluk paling hina dan buruk rupa di seluruh jagat raya!"

Dan bagi Sehun, seluruh permintaan Ibunya adalah perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa dia tolak.

"Aku mengerti, Ibu"

Mengambil perlengkapan panahnya, dia kemudian memberikan gestur undur diri dan melesat ke bumi setelah Ibunya memberikan gestur mengijinkan.

* * *

Sehun terbang ke dunia yang disebut dengan bumi dengan membawa dua buah botol ramuan.

Sayapnya kembali menangkup di balik punggungnya ketika dia mendarat di depan balkon dari sebuah kamar yang dia incar.

Ruangan tempat tujuannya ini gelap tanpa penerangan –mengingat saat ini adalah malam hari di mana semua manusia sedang terlelap dan mengarungi dunia mimpi mereka.

Meskipun demikian, Sehun tetap membuat dirinya menjadi tidak terlihat dengan kekuatan magis dewa yang dia miliki, lalu dia menaburkan ramuan yang dapat membuat para pria menjauh ketika itu mengenai pernikahan kepada targetnya –Luhan, yang sedang tertidur.

Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan mengingat gelapnya malam dan tidak adanya penerangan. Tetapi itu bukan masalah. Sehun tidak terlalu penasaran dengan kecantikan Luhan yang mampu membuat para kaum mortal di dunia ini melupakan keberadaan Ibunya dan malah memuja manusia di depan Sehun ini.

Di saat tubuh tingginya itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengikuti gestur tangannya yang semakin dia balikkan untuk menghabiskan cairan pada botol ramuan yang dia pegang, tanpa sengaja satu panah cinta miliknya jatuh dan menusuk sang target.

Terkejut karena sesuatu terasa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Luhan dengan refleks terbangun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri mengambil panahnya untuk berjaga-jaga dan bergerak mundur.

Di saat itulah cahaya bulan masuk dari jendela kamar Luhan dan Sehun dapat melihat wajah dari targetnya yang sedang menengok ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari tahu apa penyebab dia terbangun.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu" lirih Luhan pelan. "Tetapi tidak ada apapun"

Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama dia menahan napasnya sampai Luhan kembali memutuskan untuk tidur.

 _Cantik._

Kecantikan Luhan nyatanya ganti mengagetkan Sehun.

 _Mata rusanya yang berkilauan._

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya.

 _Hidung mungilnya._

Hingga tanpa sengaja dan tanpa disadari olehnya, panah cinta yang tadi dia genggam terjatuh begitu saja dan menusuknya.

 _Kulitnya yang terlihat sangat lembut._

Sekarang tidak hanya terpesona, Sehun sudah jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya kepada Luhan.

 _Dan postur tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dariku._

Betapa takdir begitu menggelikan bagaimana Sehun jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang dibenci Ibunya, yang seharusnya dia buat menderita –dan itu semua terjadi karena dia terpesona oleh kecantikannya kendati Ibunya adalah dewi kecantikan.

 _Suaranya bahkan sangat lembut dan menenangkan._

Merasa bersalah atas ramuan yang sudah terlanjur dia berikan kepada Luhan, Sehun kemudian kembali mendekati ranjang sang target.

 _Dan bibirnya..._

Memandang wajah rupawan yang terlelap dengan tenang itu, Sehun menunduk dan mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir ranum yang menggodanya –mengabaikan jantungnya, yang tadi sempat _mati_ , yang kini berdetak begitu kencang hingga Sehun takut Luhan mendengarnya.

Kemudian dia membuka botol ramuan yang lain –yang seharusnya tidak diperuntukkan bagi Luhan.

Botol berisi ramuan agar Luhan dikaruniai kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana nanti dua botol yang berkerja secara bertolak belakang itu berefek, Sehun mengerti.

Oleh karena itu dia segera pergi ke Delphi untuk menemui seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Yang pasti, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Ibunya tahu kalau dia tidak menuruti perintah Ibunya untuk membuat Luhan jatuh cinta dengan makhluk paling mengerikan yang ada di bumi.

Dan Sehun jelas tidak akan membiarkan dewi Aphrodite tahu bahwa putranya jatuh cinta kepada Luhan yang dibenci dewi planet Venus itu.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Luhan –yang meskipun begitu rupawan– tidak bisa menemukan seorang pendamping hidup untuknya.

Wanita tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengannya. Luhan sudah mengerti hal ini sejak lama.

Lagipula dia juga tidak tertartik dengan wanita.

Tetapi pria ... Luhan menghembuskan napas sedih, seperti biasa jika dia memikirkan kisah cintanya.

Tidak hanya dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan siapapun juga, Luhan merasa tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Para pria hanya senang mengagumi keelokan wajahnya, mereka hanya sekedar berlalu, karena pada akhirnya mereka berakhir menikah dengan gadis atau pria lain.

Kedua saudarinya sudah menikah dengan pesta pernikahan yang sangat megah dan meriah; kedua-duanya dipinang oleh seorang raja.

Luhan memandang ke arah kebun bunga di perkarangan istana kerajaannya –kerajaan Ayah dan Ibunya.

 _Aku mungkin manusia paling memesona di bumi, tetapi juga manusia yang paling menderita dan kesepian. Selalu dikagumi, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar dicintai._

.

Tidak hanya Luhan, sang Raja dan Ratu pun turut merasa terbebani dengan kondisi anak bungsunya yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan pendamping.

Meski sudah memasuki usia yang matang untuk menikah, Luhan seperti tidak tertarik untuk memilih sendiri pendamping hidupnya. Dia selalu memberikan alasan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya jatuh hati.

Dan mereka sendiri juga tidak bisa merencanakan perjodohan untuk Luhan, karena mengejutkannya, tidak satupun pria ingin menikahi Luhan kendati mereka selalu berkata jika mereka terpesona dengan kecantikan Luhan.

"Apakah kita tanpa sadar telah membuat para dewa dan dewi murka, Rajaku?" sang Ratu membuka suara sambil memandang ke arah taman di mana Luhan sedang tertawa dengan begitu cantiknya karena bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci peliharaannya.

Sang Raja mengalihkan pandangan dari putra satu-satunya yang sangat dia kasihi untuk memandang istrinya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, Ratuku"

"Aku hanya khawatir, Rajaku" sang Ibu tersenyum kecil meski hatinya penuh kekhawatiran karena melihat putranya kini memandang mereka dan melambaikan tangan dengan ceria. Putranya memang sangat cantik. "Dulu aku selalu mengkhawatirkan apakah dua putri kita bisa mendapat suami. Tidak pernah terbesit pun di dalam benakku jika Luhan lah yang ternyata akan kesulitan mendapatkan pendamping hidup"

"Kau benar" respon sang Ayah. "Oleh karena itu, aku berpikir untuk menemui Apollo, sang peramal di Delphi yang terkenal akan kemampuannya"

Memandang Luhan yang kini berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu dengan kelinci-kelincinya mengikuti di belakangnya, dia melanjutkan. "Aku akan bertanya mengenai calon pendamping hidup Luhan"

Sang Ratu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sang Raja. Sang Raja balas tersenyum.

Sementara di sana Luhan yang hendak memperlihatkan kupu-kupu tangkapannya kepada kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan manis di depannya.

Dibalut warna jingga dari langit senja, kedua orang tuanya memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

 _Aku harap aku juga bisa memiliki hubungan seperti yang Ayah dan Ibu miliki_.

Matanya menutup. Melepaskan kupu-kupu yang dia tangkap.

Kepada angin yang berhembus dia mengucapkan permintaannya. "Aku harap aku menemukan orang yang bisa mencintaiku"

* * *

Pria bernama Apollo itu memandang pria di depannya.

"Jadi, wahai Apollo sang peramal dari Delphi, sudikah engkau memberi tahuku bagaimanakah sebenarnya calon pendamping hidup putraku, Luhan?"

Sang peramal memandang kembali dengan lekat kedua manik mata pria itu.

Tidak salah lagi.

Dia adalah orang yang dimaksudkan oleh sang Cupid –Sehun, putra dewi Aphrodite.

 _"Akan ada seorang Raja yang datang kepadamu dan menanyakan nasib asmara putranya yang bernama Luhan. Katakan–"_

Apollo ingat bagaimana dewa cinta itu datang ke tempatnya dan memintanya –menitahkannya– untuk mengatakan "–Luhan tidak akan menikah dengan manusia"

Mata yang melebar karena terkejut dan wajah yang pucat dalam sekejap itu, sejujurnya membuat sang peramal merasa bersalah.

Namun dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti titah dewa asmara yang sudah memerintahkannya untuk memberikan rentetan kalimat sesuai keinginan sang putra tampan dari dewi kecantikan itu.

"Tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikah dengan putramu, wahai Raja" lanjutnya, berusaha tidak memedulikan bahu sang Raja yang bergetar. "Tetapi ada sesosok makhluk di puncak gunung yang mau menikah dengannya"

"Kenakan putramu pakaian hitam, bawa dia ke puncak gunung dan tinggalkan dia sendirian di sana. Makhluk yang akan menjadi suaminya itu, makhluk berbentuk naga bersayap yang lebih kuat dari para dewa itu, akan datang dan menjemput putramu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya"

"Dia adalah makhluk yang mengerikan, mengancam dunia dengan api dan besi. Seluruh kaum neraka dan bahkan Zeus sendiri takut kepadanya"

Hati Ayah mana yang tidak hancur, mendengar bahwa putranya ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan makhluk yang begitu mengerikan?

Putranya, putranya yang manis dan lembut.

Putranya yang selalu memberikan senyuman indahnya kepada setiap orang.

Putra tersayangnya, Luhan.

"Ini adalah kehendak dewa, wahai Raja" sang peramal melanjutkan dengan sedikit berat. "Kau tidak akan melawan kehendak mereka, bukan?"

Dan hati Ayah mana yang tidak menangis, mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa lari dari takdir kejam yang mengikat anaknya?

* * *

Luhan tidak memakai pakaian pernikahan yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan.

Dia justru sekarang mengenakan pakaian yang seharusnya digunakan oleh orang yang berkabung.

Tetapi dia tidak bertanya kenapa di hari pernikahannya dia memakai pakaian yang identik dengan raga yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh jiwanya itu.

Tidak bertanya lagi, tepatnya.

Karena Luhan sendiri merasa dia mati. Jiwanya serasa sudah pergi.

Pernikahan ini, Luhan pikir, adalah perpindahan dari dunia nyata ke dunia fana; dunia kematian.

Pakaian berwarna hitam ini menunjukkan suasana berkabung yang dia dan kedua orang tuanya rasakan.

Orang tuanya bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis, berbeda dengannya yang sudah lelah menangis dan mulai mati rasa.

"Raja dan Ratu" suara Luhan bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. "Berikanlah restumu kepadaku, putramu, untuk pergi ke puncak gunung dan menemui pendamping hidupku"

"Oh, putraku" sang Ibu langsung memeluk putranya dengan erat. "Betapa Ibu tidak ingin melepasmu"

"Ini adalah perintah dewa Ra–Ibu" Luhan sudah tidak peduli dengan tata krama kerajaan sekarang. Dia ingin memanggil Ibunya dengan _Ibu_ selagi dia masih bisa. Entah mengapa dia merasa benar-benar seperti akan menjemput ajalnya. "Aku tidak boleh membuat dewa lebih murka daripada sekarang"

Sang Ibu kembali memeluk putranya dengan erat dengan tangisan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Sang Ayah, dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan istrinya dari Luhan. Setelah berhasil melepaskan sang istri yang kini ditenangkan oleh sanak keluarga lain yang memandang iba, sang Raja memandang anaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Putraku, Luhan, semoga keberuntungan memelukmu. Ayah sangat bangga padamu, anakku"

"Terima kasih, Ayah" berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, Luhan membungkuk. "Aku pergi"

Luhan kemudian menoleh ke arah dua saudarinya yang diam menatapnya. "Selamat tinggal, kakak-kakakku tersayang"

Mereka melemparkan senyum kecil pada Luhan. "Selamat tinggal, adikku, semoga keberuntungan memelukmu"

Sebenarnya, jika bisa, mereka akan memberikan senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

Oh, mereka tentu tidak peduli dengan nasib adik kecilnya yang begitu buruk. Mereka justru ingin merayakan ketidakberuntungan adiknya.

Adiknya yang selama ini selalu mencuri tempat mereka, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian tanpa perlu bersusah payah memoleskan _make up_ di wajahnya.

Adik laki-lakinya yang –dengan sangat tidak adil sekali– memiliki kecantikan yang mengalahkan mereka berdua selaku wanita tulen.

Rasa iri dan cemburu selama ini sudah membakar habis ikatan darah yang mereka miliki.

Dan dengan tidak adanya Luhan, dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan makhluk buruk rupa, rasa cemburu dan iri itu tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia karena _Luhan akhirnya kalah unggul dalam satu hal dibanding mereka_.

* * *

Luhan melaksanakan perjalanannya ke puncak gunung, melewati batu-batu karang yang ada di sepanjang jalan, dengan menunduk memikirkan nasibnya.

Memang benar, pernikahan ini adalah sekaligus kematiannya.

Tidak hanya dia merasa mati rasa dan kehilangan jiwanya, tidak hanya dia memakai pakaian hitam khas orang berduka, dia juga melewati jalan terjal seakan dia akan pergi ke neraka.

Ketika matahari tenggelam dan bulan menggantikan tugasnya, akhirnya Luhan sampai di puncak gunung seperti yang seharusnya.

Luhan kemudian duduk dan menunggu _suami_ nya menjemputnya, seperti apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya.

Ah, orang tuanya.

Mengingat mereka tak ayal membuat dia menitikkan air mata –yang tadinya Luhan yakin tidak akan dia keluarkan lagi mengingat betapa mati rasanya dia.

Ketika dia sibuk terisak hingga bahunya bergetar, dia merasakan sesuatu mengangkatnya.

Sesuatu itu tidak tampak, Luhan menyadarinya, sesuatu itu adalah angin.

 _"Aku Zephyr, angin Barat yang akan membawamu ke pendamping hidupmu"_

Luhan bisa mendengar suara yang dia asumsikan –dan dia yakini– adalah suara sang angin yang kini membawanya terbang.

Angin yang sepoi dan begitu menyegarkan untuk wajahnya yang sembab seusai menangis.

Dia bahkan menghibur Luhan, mengajaknya bicara banyak hal, berusaha keras untuk membuat Luhan melupakan penderitaan yang dia rasakan karena harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya.

Zephyr sang angin membawanya ke padang rumput lembut yang penuh dengan bunga, meletakkan Luhan yang telah terlelap di atas sana.

"Aku sudah membawa Luhan, Yang Mulia"

Sosok yang disebut Yang Mulia, Sehun, mengangguk. Tanda bahwa Zephyr dipersilakan pergi sekarang dan itulah yang kemudian segera dilakukan sang angin.

Selepas kepergian sang angin, Sehun berjalan mendekati sosok berwajah manis dengan pakaian serba hitam itu.

Duduk di sampingnya, Sehun kemudian membelai wajahnya. Kembali merasakan kulit lembut yang lama tidak dia rasakan.

"Ah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, Luhan, bagaimana ini?"

* * *

Luhan bangun dan menemukan dia berada di _lucus_ , padang rumut dengan bunga-bunga indah. Dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, di depannya dia bisa melihat sebuah istana megah dengan pilar-pilar emas, juga langit-langit yang diukir dengan kayu _citrus_ dan _ivory_. Dinding-dinding peraknya dihiasi dengan gambar-gambar hewan, dan lantainya dihiasi dengan permata.

Luhan mendekati istana itu dengan berhati-hati, meskipun dia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Sampai di ambang pintu, dia mulai terlihat ragu-ragu.

Di mana ini? Istana siapa ini? Apakah aman jika dia masuk? Apakah tidak apa-a–?

 _"Rumah ini milikmu. Masuklah, jangan takut. Mandilah dan kami akan menyediakan hidangan untukmu"_

Dia mendengar suara, meski tidak bisa melihat siapapun.

Luhan akhirnya masuk ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Meski dia tidak tahu di mana kamar mandi atau ruang makan, kerlipan-kerlipan cahaya memandunya ke sana.

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa begitu segar setelah mandi, dan merasakan masakan yang begitu lezat.

Dia juga mendengarkan alunan musik pelan yang indah, seperti melodi-melodi dari harpa yang dipetik oleh pemainnya yang ahli –meski dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan alat musik itu ataupun pemainnya.

Sepanjang hari dia sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh suara-suara tak berwujud.

Tetapi entah bagaimana dia tahu pada malam hari suaminya akan datang.

Dan benar.

 _"Luhan, ya"_

Luhan yang sedang asyik mengagumi kemegahan dan keindahan istana, segera menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari asal suara.

Hal ini mengingatkan Sehun –yang melihat Luhan dari kejauhan– pada malam itu.

Malam di mana dia tanpa sengaja menancapkan panah cinta ke Luhan dan membuatnya terbangun lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sekarang.

Malam di mana dia terpesona pada kecantikan Luhan hingga dia menancapkan panah cinta kepada dirinya sendiri.

Malam di mana dia jatuh cinta.

Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun menghangat dan dia terkekeh kecil.

 _"Kau tidak bisa melihatku, Luhan"_ Luhan kembali mendengar suara itu. _"Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melihatku"_

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, seperti orang yang sedang dirundung kesedihan. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa cemas.

 _"Ada apa, Lu?"_ tanyanya lembut.

Setelahnya Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya –seperti terhenyak– dan segera menganggukkan kepala berulang-ulang memohon maaf. "Ma–Maafkan aku, aku tidak se–sengaja, a–aku tidak berpikir dengan baik. Maafkan aku"

Ah, betapa Sehun ingin mencubit pipi Luhan dan menciumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

 _"Kau adalah pendamping hidupku, Lu. Tidak masalah jika kau melamun. Tetapi apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah pantas jika dia mengutarakan yang ada di dalam pikirannya kepada suaminya.

 _"Katakan saja, Luhan"_

Luhan menunduk lagi. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tetapi ... a–apakah kau tidak mau menunjukkan dirimu karena ka–kau tidak me–mencintaiku?"

Ah, betapa lagi-lagi Sehun membuat Luhan terjatuh kepadanya.

Sedangkan Luhan sekarang sedang menyesali keputusannya untuk berkata jujur.

 _Hei, sudah bagus dia mau menikahimu. Kenapa kau memintanya untuk mencin–_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan"_ Sehun memandang Luhan –yang tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya– dengan penuh cinta. _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tetapi maafkan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melihatku"_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang penuh dengan rasa kebahagiaan.

Rasa takutnya menghilang begitu saja, digantikan dengan rasa syukur yang luar biasa banyak.

Betapa membuncahnya kebahagiaan Luhan ketika dia sadar bahwa permintannya terkabulkan–

 _"Aku harap aku menemukan orang yang bisa mencintaiku"_

–Luhan menemukan orang yang mencintainya, yang menikahinya.

Dan itu cukup membuat senyuman manis tercipta di paras eloknya. "Aku mengerti"

"Te–Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku" cicitnya pelan melanjutkan, dengan wajah yang memerah.

Lagi-lagi itu membuat jantung sang dewa berdetak tidak terkontrol.

Ah, Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana Sang Takdir mempertemukan garis hidupnya dengan Luhan, tetapi apapun itu, Sehun bahagia.

* * *

Suaminya mempersilakan Luhan untuk menikmati seluruh hal yang ada di istana, dan Luhan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Luhan tidak tahu siapa suaminya, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu, tetapi Luhan tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

Suaminya adalah sosok yang lembut, penuh kasih, dan dia memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat baik.

Luhan bisa merasakan cinta tulus suaminya, dan Luhan jatuh cinta begitu saja dengannya.

Tidak peduli lagi jika memang suaminya adalah monster, buruk rupa, atau _apapun_ dia.

Dia mencintai Luhan, dan Luhan mencintainya.

 _"Lu"_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya meski dia tahu suaminya tidak akan menampakkan diri di depannya. "Ya, sayang?"

Ya, Luhan memanggil suaminya dengan _sayang_.

Pertama kali Sehun mendengarnya adalah setelah Luhan dengan gugup dan malu-malu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sehun dan berterima kasih, lagi, karena Sehun sudah mencintainya.

Sehun benar-benar merasa tersentuh saat itu dan semakin jatuh cinta dengan Luhan.

Luhan tidak mengerti dia siapa atau _apa_ , tidak mengerti bagaimana rupanya, tetapi Luhan dengan tulus mencintainya.

Tidak salah jika panahnya ditakdirkan menancap ke dirinya sendiri, karena Luhan memanglah sosok yang sempurna untuk dicintai.

Sedikit banyak, kadang-kadang Sehun bersyukur Ibunya menitahkannya untuk membuat tidak ada yang mau menikah dengan Luhan.

Jika tidak, Luhan mungkin sudah menikah dengan seorang pria dari kaum mortal, bukan dirinya.

Namun, yang terpenting sekarang; Luhan adalah miliknya.

Ya, Luhan miliknya. Dan malam ini Sehun akan membuktikannya.

 _"Aku tahu kau ingin menyentuhku"_ wajah Luhan seketika terbakar mendengarnya. Sehun terkekeh. _"Aku bisa mendengar keluhan kecilmu pada kupu-kupu yang ada di padang bunga, Lu"_

Luhan mendudukkan wajahnya merasa malu dan merasa menyesal sudah bertindak bodoh dengan bercerita kepada para kupu-kupu. Ah, betapa Sehun ingin mengangkat wajah itu dengan lembut. Sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa.

Jika dia menunjukkan wajahnya pada Luhan, Aphrodite akan tahu jika suami buruk rupa Luhan adalah putranya sendiri, Sehun.

Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung Sehun karena menantang permintaan Ibunya dan berbohong kepadanya.

"Ha–Hanya jika kau tidak keberatan..." Luhan terlihat gugup lagi. "Ma–Maksudku a–aku hanya tidak tahu a–apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan ... dengan..."

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah. "...dengan a–aku yang tidak melaksanakan kewajibanku untuk–"

"–melayanimu" Sehun nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Namun dia mendengarnya jadi dia terkekeh. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin malu.

 _"Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu"_

Luhan menutup wajahnya. "Sayang, jangan menggodaku"

Sehun semakin terkekeh. _"Aku serius"_

"Kau tertawa" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan itu yang selalu membuat Sehun tersiksa karena dia ingin sekali meraup bibir Luhan saat itu juga.

 _"Karena kau menggemaskan"_

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah –jika itu mungkin– dan Sehun semakin tertawa. Mendengar tawa Sehun, Luhan mengerang. "Sayangggg!"

Sehun berhenti tertawa meskipun senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" _Ikutilah kerlipan cahaya, dia akan memandumu ke kamar kita. Kita bisa saling menyentuh di sana"_

Telinga Luhan kini ikut memerah mendengar kata _saling menyentuh_ itu, tetapi toh kaki-kakinya tetap mengikuti kerlipan cahaya yang memandunya ke sebuah kamar yang gelap gulita.

Dan Luhan bisa melihat siluet suaminya di sana.

Jantungnya bergemuruh, seakan hendak keluar dari dalam dadanya.

"Kemarilah, Lu"

Pria manis itu hanya mendengar suara suaminya dengan jelas, tidak seperti gema selayaknya yang biasanya, tetapi itu sudah membuat kaki-kaki Luhan lemas seperti agar-agar.

Suara suaminya begitu berat dan dalam. Menunjukkan maskulinitas yang luar biasa.

Luhan dengan perlahan mendekat, kakinya terasa menumbuk benda –yang dia duga pinggiran ranjang, dan dia benar.

Sebuah jemari menggenggam tangannya, dan dia merasakan sosok di depannya –yang benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya– mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan.

Luhan membalas ciuman itu. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa bahagianya dia.

Selama ini dia selalu ingin mencium suaminya, menggenggam tangannya seperti sekarang.

Luhan merasa semua ini mimpi ketika suaminya dengan pelan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang.

Dia memejamkan mata ketika ada jemari yang membelai wajahnya. "Kau sangat cantik, Luhan"

Luhan sudah mendengar kalimat itu beribu-ribu kali dalam hidupnya, tetapi hanya suaminya yang berhasil membuat Luhan merasa ada kupu-kupu –hewan yang dia suka untuk dikejar– di perutnya.

Luhan tidak memedulikan bagaimana suaminya bisa melihat kecantikannya jika ruangan ini segelap ini, karena dia merasakan bibir suaminya kembali menyesapi miliknya, dan Luhan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya ketika dia merasakan lidah suaminya meminta akses masuk.

Suara kecipak permainan mulut mereka menghiasi ruangan gelap gulita itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Luhan sudah tidak memakai sehelai kain apapun untuk menutupinya, begitu juga dengan suaminya –Luhan bisa merasakan menyentuh dada dan perut suaminya.

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan, Luhan?"

Sehun bisa melihat kepala Luhan yang mengangguk dengan lemas –karena tangannya yang berkelana di seluruh tubuh Luhan yang sangat indah itu.

Tersenyum, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lagi.

Dan berikutnya suara desahan dan erangan nikmat dari keduanya menghiasi ruangan itu.

Peluh mengalir di tubuh Luhan namun hanya sentuhan dan perlakuan Sehun yang Luhan rasakan.

"A–ngh–Aku..." Luhan merasa terbuai dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Tangan suaminya bermain dengan lihai di daerah dadanya dan mulut suaminya asyik memberi tanda di perpotongan lehernya. Sedangkan di bawah sana dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya. "...me–ngh–mencintaimu nghh"

Sehun, yang tetap fokus memanjakan tambatan hatinya, tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Aku juga ngh mencintaimu Luhanh" cairan itu mulai keluar dan keduanya merasakan kepuasan yang tidak terkira.

Seusainya, Sehun mendekap Luhan erat dalam pelukannya, dan Luhan dengan nyaman menyandarkan dirinya pada dada Sehun dan membiarkan suaminya memeluknya erat.

Sehun mengecupi surai-surai rambut Luhan yang sudah terlelap.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan"

Malam penyatuan penuh cinta yang pertama itu tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

* * *

Luhan bahagia berada di sisi suaminya, yang dia cintai, yang mencintainya.

Tetapi sebagai seorang anak, sebagai seorang adik, akan ada saat-saat di mana dia merindukan keluarganya.

Selain itu, Luhan juga merasa bersalah jika mengingat orang tuanya pasti masih mengkhawatirkannya. Karena Luhan belum pernah mengatakan kepada mereka betapa suaminya memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan penuh cinta.

"Sayang" ucap Luhan di tengah kegelapan kamar mereka.

"Hm?" Luhan bisa merasakan suaminya yang sedang mengecupi pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut, membuatnya menutup matanya dan merasa rileks.

"Apakah aku bisa mengunjungi keluargaku?" Luhan lalu membuka mata, merasa gugup ketika dia merasakan suaminya berhenti menciumi dirinya. "A–Aku ha–hanya sedikit merindukan mereka te–tetapi ka–kalau kau keberatan aku tidak masalah" ucapnya cepat dengan nada sedih.

Sehun terkekeh dan mencubit pelan hidung Luhan. "Kenapa kau masih takut kepadaku, Lu?"

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun. "Karena aku sudah terlalu banyak meminta kepadamu"

"Kuharap kau tidak menghitung aku mencintaimu sebagai permintaan karena tanpa kau minta pun aku sudah mencintaimu" jawab Sehun jujur, membuat hati Luhan berdesir.

"Sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu" ucap Luhan sambil menciumi sekujur wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh dan balas menciumi Luhan. "Aku tahu"

Setelah sesi ciuman itu berakhir, Luhan kemudian melirik ke arah siluet wajah suaminya yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Ja–Jadi apakah aku bisa mengundang kedua saudariku kemari?" tanya Luhan, masih gugup. "Supaya mereka bisa menyampaikan kepada Ayah dan Ibu bahwa aku baik-baik saja di sini"

Sebenarnya Sehun menentang ide itu mengingat dia tahu kalau saudari-saudari Luhan tidak pernah menyukai Luhan. Tetapi mendengar nada sedih Luhan ketika dia berhenti menciumi pria manis itu tadi membuat Sehun tidak tega. "Baiklah, aku akan mempersilakan kakak-kakakmu untuk datang kemari"

"Tetapi–" Sehun segera melanjutkan dengan nada tegas. "–aku memperingatkanmu, Luhan, jangan biarkan mereka memengaruhimu. Karena jika kau melakukannya, kau akan menghancurkan hubungan kita dan kau akan sangat menderita"

Luhan mengangguk pelan meskipun dia merasa aneh dengan peringatan suaminya.

Tentu saja, Luhan tidak mengerti tentang perasaan kakak-kakak perempuannya yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya.

Tetapi Sehun tahu.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, sesuai perintah Sehun, Zephyr sang angin membawa kedua saudari Luhan ke hunian mereka. Kedua saudari mereka senang melihat Luhan, menurut mereka Luhan memiliki suami buruk rupa sehingga mereka senang ketika melihat adik laki-laki mereka itu.

Luhan dengan ramah dan hangat mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam istana, dan menjamu mereka dengan baik.

Mereka memakan makan malam dengan masakan yang begitu lezat dan meneguk anggur-anggur yang begitu nikmat, diiringi musik lembut yang ada begitu saja.

Kebahagiaan yang tadinya mereka rasakan menjadi rasa iri –lagi.

 _Bagaimana bisa Luhan begitu beruntung untuk tinggal di istana seindah dan semegah ini? Dengan segala kekuatan magis yang memfasilitasinya!_

Mereka juga penasaran, sangat penasaran, dengan siapa dan apa profesi suami Luhan itu hingga dia memiliki istana seperti ini.

"Jadi, Luhan, bagaimana rupa suamimu?" tanya kakaknya yang tertua. "Ah, maaf sebelumnya, Luhan, jika ini menyinggungmu tetapi ... kau tahu kan kami khawatir sejak ramalan itu?"

Khawatir. Sebuah kebohongan besar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Luhan pelan setelah dia diam beberapa saat. Mengingat dia tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya memang sampai kapanpun membuatnya sedih. Tetapi– "–tetapi aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, kami bahagia. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana parasnya, kak"

Kakak-kakaknya mengangkat alis, gestur mencemooh Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

"Lalu apa pekerjaannya?"

Luhan dengan senyuman menjawab. "Seorang pemburu"

Dia ingat bagaimana di satu malam, suaminya menceritakan kepadanya apa yang dia lakukan hari itu –berburu untuk dijual. Luhan bertanya kepada suaminya apakah para binatang itu kesakitan dan dengan tertawa kecil suaminya membelai rambut Luhan sambil menenangkan Luhan, mengatakan dia hanya memburu yang sudah dewasa dan membunuhnya langsung supaya dia tidak kesakitan.

Tentu saja jawaban Luhan tidak memuaskan kedua kakaknya. Tidak mungkin pemburu biasa bisa sekaya ini, bukan? Dia pasti merupakan seorang pangeran.

Membandingkan kekayaan Luhan dan milik mereka, mereka tahu mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dan itu semakin menambah rasa iri mereka.

Akhirnya, niat untuk merusak kebahagiaan saudaranya semakin kuat pula.

Di saat mereka berpisah, kedua saudarinya dengan wajah cemas yang dibuat-buat mengatakan; "Kau ingat bukan peramal dari Delphi itu mengatakan bahwa suamimu itu makhluk yang mengerikan seperti monster? Kami khawatir dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik supaya kau lengah dan dia bisa memakanmu seperti yang peramal itu katakan kepada suamiku"

Bagian yang terakhir itu adalah dusta, tentu saja. Namun, saudari yang lain ikut menguatkan dusta itu. "Itulah mengapa dia tidak membiarkanmu melihatnya. Dia pasti berupa ular atau naga mengerikan yang diberitahukan sang peramal ke suami kakak kita. Jika kau melihatnya, kau akan segera kabur"

"Oh, Luhan yang malang" suara sedih palsu kakaknya tidak tersadari sama sekali oleh Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan makhluk mengerikan?"

Dan kepergian mereka meninggalkan Luhan yang termenung memikirkan hasutan kakak-kakaknya.

* * *

Sejak hari itu Luhan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kata-kata kakaknya.

Dengan kelihaian mereka, Luhan berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka; Luhan pikir apa yang dikatakan saudari-saudarinya itu pasti benar.

Karena ... alasan apa lagi yang mungkin dan masuk akal untuk menjelaskan mengenai suaminya yang tidak pernah ada di kala siang? Atau kenapa suaminya tidak memperbolehkannya melihat wajahnya? Kenapa dia tidak banyak menceritakan hidupnya dan terkesan menyimpannya?

 _Aku harus menemukan jawabannya_ , Luhan bertekad dalam hatinya.

Luhan akan melaksanakan saran saudari-saudarinya sebelum mereka pergi. Dia akan menyembunyikan pisau dan lilin, lalu dia akan menyalakan lilinnya. Jika dia memang monster ular, dia akan membunuh _apapun_ itu dengan pisau. Tetapi jika tidak, dia akan mematikan lilinnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Melupakan peringatan suaminya, Luhan memutuskan akan melaksanakan rencananya.

.

Malam tiba, dan Luhan bisa merasakan suaminya tertidur dengan tenang.

Luhan kemudian mengambil lilin dan korek api yang dia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat dua benda itu. Merasa gugup, karena suara hatinya meminta untuk berhenti.

Tetapi kata-kata para kakaknya terus berputar di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika suaminya memang bukan makhluk yang mencintainya dan berniat memakannya?

Memberanikan diri, dia bangkit sambil berjalan ke sisi lain –tempat suaminya berbaring. Lalu dia menyalakan lilinnya.

Napas Luhan tercekat ketika cahaya dari lilin menunjukkan sebuah wajah yang sangat rupawan, melebihi ketampanan pria manapun yang dia temui.

Alis tegas, rahang yang terlihat kokoh, wajah yang maskulin dan tubuhnya yang atletis –meskipun Luhan sudah berkali-kali merasakan tubuh suaminya dia tidak berpikir bahwa tubuh suaminya akan semenakjubkan ini.

Terkejut akan ketampanan suaminya, Luhan tanpa sengaja melukai dirinya dengan satu anak panah dari wadah anak panah yang terletak di sampingnya.

Semakin terkejut dan gelisah berharap dia tidak membangunkan suaminya, dia tanpa sadar justru menjatuhkan lelehan lilin ke wajah suaminya itu.

Sehun yang terbangun melebarkan matanya ketika dia melihat cahaya. Pandangan dewa cinta yang bersiaga itu lalu bertemu dengan mata rusa yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa keterkejutan dan gugup.

Luhan merasa ada dari dirinya yang hancur ketika dia melihat Sehun kemudian memandangnya dengan kecewa.

"Se–"

Sehun melewatinya begitu saja, berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka tanpa sepatah kata apapun dengan sayap –yang juga tidak pernah Luhan tahu sebelumnya– membentang lebar.

Luhan tentu saja segera mengejar suaminya. Hingga sampai di padang rumput yang gelap itu.

Dia pasti berada di sisi padang yang dekat dengan sungai karena dia bisa mendengar suara aliran air.

Dia juga tidak bisa melihat Sehun, tetapi dia dapat mendengar suaranya yang pecah –mungkin, Luhan pikir, seperti hatinya saat ini. "Cinta tidak bisa hidup tanpa kepercayaan"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum Luhan melihat siluetnya terbang ke langit yang gelap.

"Dewa cinta..." Luhan memandang langit malam dengan mata yang mulai menitikkan air mata. "...Eros of Sehun"

Kakinya seketika seakan tidak kuat lagi meski itu hanya untuk berdiri menopangnya, jadi Luhan jatuh terduduk di padang rumput berbunga, di gelapnya malam.

"Dia adalah suamiku dan aku tidak mempercayainya" air mata itu semakin deras. "Bodoh, aku sangat bodoh telah meragukan cintanya"

 _"Karena jika kau melakukannya, kau akan menghancurkan hubungan kita dan kau akan sangat menderita"_

"Aku menghancurkan hubungan kita, oh, bagaimana ini?"

Luhan terus menangis, dan menangis.

Hingga berhari-hari lamanya dia tetap di sana.

Istana megah itu lenyap seketika, padang rumput itu menjadi tanah pegunungan biasa. Sedangkan sungai tetap berada di dekatnya.

Matahari menyingsing, dan kali ini Luhan akhirnya ikut mengangkat wajahnya.

Jika sebelumnya Luhan memutuskan hal yang akhirnya berujung pada Sehun yang meninggalkannya, kini Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun supaya Sehun kembali.

Dia akan mencari Sehun ke mana pun, dan membuktikan cintanya kepada Sehun.

"Aku bisa merasakan keinginanmu yang kuat itu"

Luhan menoleh, melihat Faunus, dewa alam liar, dewa gembala dan kawanan dombanya, dan sekaligus dewa pegunungan.

Dewa itu memberikan senyuman kepada mata rusa yang terlihat lelah itu. "Semoga keinginan kuatmu berhasil terwujud"

Tersenyum kecil, Luhan memberikan hormatnya kepada sang dewa. "Terima kasih atas doa dan restumu, wahai dewa"

Luhan lalu memandang ke arah langit, di mana dunia atas berada, di mana para dewa berada, di mana Sehun berada.

Olympus.

 _Aku akan menemukanmu, Sehun._

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA terpaksa 2shots kayaknya karena ini udah 5000 kata dan baru setengahnya sedihhhh Q.Q

AND I KNOW IT FREAKING TOOK A LOT TIME TAPI TAPI kalau kalian ngerasasin 15 mata kuliah, mata kuliah ya, bukan SKS, kalian akan tahu gimana rasanya. Dan beberapa matkul punya yang namanya tes kecil atau tugas setiap pertemuan. Pingin nangis rasanya.

Dan dingin banget selalu di bawah 7 derajat sekarang dan saya jadinya makan terus huweeee QwQ

DAN 2NE1 GIRLGROUP NOMER SATU TERSAYANG TERCINTA DISBAND DAN TAEHYUN MY LOVELY EMO BIAS KELUAR WINNER BIKIN AKU KELUAR KPOP JUGA BTW JADI NGGA MOOD NULIS MWAHAHAHA. Keluar KPOP ya, Hunhan (dan EXO) masih jalan. Saya terlalu cinta sama Hunhan hiks.

Dan ini dapet motivasi KARENA BLESS MY GIRLIES MEREKA MAU NGELUARIN LAGU PERPISAHAN; JUDULNYA AJA GOODBYE NOOOOO. BANTU DENGERIN DAN STREAM YA GUYS KALAU SUKA 2NE1 JUGA BOLEH NANGIS BARENG YUK.

Dan motivasi lain dari lagunya Day6 yang I Wait itu bagus banget.

Saya tahu ini lama, tapi tolong reviewnya saya butuh hiburan.

So,

Mind to review, follow, and favorite?


	3. 2 of 3

**Psyche and Eros**

 **.**

 **A Hunhan Remake of A Greek Myth about Psyche and Eros**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), So Fictive**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

 _"Apakah kau pikir kau bisa mencintaiku suatu hari nanti?" Sehun bertanya dan dia bisa mendengar tawa dari pujaan hatinya, Luhan._

 _"Aku sudah melakukannya" katanya, dan Sehun merasa jiwanya melonjak bahagia. "Jadi ini yang ditulis oleh para penyair itu? Ini yang mereka sebut dengan cinta?" tanya Luhan kemudian._

 _"Ya, cintaku" jawab Sehun pelan._

 _"Mereka tidak menggambarkannya dengan baik" ucap Luhan dan Sehun tertawa._

 _"Aku setuju denganmu" katanya sambil menggenggam Luhan, bertanya-tanya bagaimana semua ini nyata._

(Diambil dari kutipan Jasmine Dubroff)

 **.**

Pergi ke Olympus, negeri para dewa dan dewi, bukanlah hal yang mudah –bahkan bisa jadi tidak mungkin– untuk manusia biasa seperti Luhan.

Luhan memang tak kunjung menemukan jalan, tetapi dia tidak putus asa – _atau mungkin belum_.

 _Tidak_ , Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, _Aku tidak putus asa_.

Luhan benar-benar bertekad kuat untuk menemukan Sehun. Dia mencintai Sehun. Dan dia tidak akan menyerah.

Luhan mengembara dan terus mengembara, meski tanpa arah.

Hingga dia sampai ke suatu kerajaan yang dia tahu adalah milik kakaknya bersama suaminya –Luhan melihat dari lambang kerajaan yang tercetak jelas di pintu gerbang dan bendera-bendera yang dikibarkan di sana sama dengan lencana yang kakaknya pakai ketika mengunjunginya dulu.

 _Mungkin aku harus beristirahat sejenak di sini_ , Luhan membatin, sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kerajaan itu.

Luhan tidak tahu, kalau itu langkah yang salah.

* * *

Kakak tertua Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau tidak dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba adik laki-lakinya.

Ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang meletup-letup bahagia melihat adiknya tidak bersenang-senang di istana megah miliknya dan suami _monster_ nya itu, menandakan bahwa adiknya mungkin datang setelah membunuh suaminya seperti yang disarankan oleh dirinya dan adik perempuannya.

Tetapi satu bagian lain merasa iri, benci, dan dengki melihat bagaimana seluruh pria sepanjang perjalanan dari gerbang kerajaan sampai ke dalam istana –bahkan suaminya, meski secara diam-diam dia bisa menyadarinya– terus memberikan atensi kepada adik laki-lakinya.

 _Menjijikkan_ , batin wanita itu geram. _Dia laki-laki tetapi menarik perhatian seluruh pria lebih daripada kami yang wanita._

Memutuskan untuk menahan rasa bencinya karena dia berpikir dia harus merayakan rasa gembiranya atas adiknya yang kini _merana_ , dia memberikan senyuman hangat –palsu, tentu saja– kepada adiknya.

"Aku senang kau berkunjung kemari, Luhan adikku" ucapnya membuka suara di tengah-tengah meja makan besar dan panjang yang penuh dengan suguhan yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh pelayan-pelayannya itu.

Laki-laki berparas rupawan itu hanya memberikan senyuman kecil. Gurat-gurat wajah lelah terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, kak"

"Jadi, Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan hingga sampai ke sini?" selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan dari sang Raja yang tidak bisa berhenti sedikit-sedikit melirik Luhan semenjak dia melihatnya ketika sang objek yang berwajah cantik dan memesona itu menginjakkan kaki di istananya.

Wajah Luhan begitu indah sampai dia harus bersusah payah tidak menunjukkan betapa dia memuja adik laki-laki dari permaisurinya.

Oh, dia tidak tahu bahwa siapapun bisa melihat wajah terkagum-kagumnya –kecuali Luhan sendiri, tentu saja.

Kembali kepada Luhan, air muka laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu berubah menjadi sendu setelah mendengar pertanyaan suami kakaknya.

Sedangkan kakak perempuannya, yang sempat geram karena suaminya menaruh atensi kepada Luhan, tertawa puas di dalam hati melihat raut wajah itu. _Katakan bahwa benar dugaaku, Luhan sayang. Katakan kau telah membunuh suami kaya rayamu itu dan menjadi laki-laki malang yang tidak bersuami lagi!_

"A–Aku mengikuti saranmu, kak" wanita yang menjadi kakak tertua Luhan itu berusaha keras tidak menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. "Te–Tetapi..."

Alis wanita itu menekuk mendengar kata _Tetapi_ mengikuti kalimat selanjutnya.

"...ternyata dia adalah Eros of Sehun"

Dan wanita itu merasa tidak bisa bernapas setelahnya.

"Dan..." Luhan menitikkan air mata tetapi sang wanita yang seharusnya senang melihat air mata itu tidak merasa senang sama sekali. "...dia pergi karena aku melanggar peraturannya untuk tidak melihat wajahnya"

Rasa terkejut, dengki, iri, dan benci semakin bergejolak tak terkendali di dalam dirinya dan seakan menyumbat segala peredaran oksigen di dalam tubuhnya –membuatnya kesulitan bernapas seakan petir baru saja menyambarnya.

Kenyataannya apa yang baru saja diberitakan adiknya memang bagaikan petir yang memberikan kejutan-kejutan listrik pada dirinya.

Eros of Sehun, dewa cinta, Cupid, putra dari dewi Aphrodite.

Dewa dengan paras memesona, yang meski tidak aneh mengingat Ibunya adalah Venus sang dewi kecantikan, tetapi tetap saja parasnya dapat membuat seluruh insan bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

Dan Sehun adalah suami Luhan? Sehun, sang dewa cinta, memilih untuk menikahi Luhan yang dikutuk untuk tidak bisa menikahi siapapun?

Pantas saja istana tempat tinggal Luhan begitu megah dan magis.

Suaminya adalah seorang dewa!

Bahkan seorang dewa terpesona kepada Luhan!

Betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini!

Setelah menekan seluruh perasaan negatif yang menyeruak yang sulit dikontrol, sang wanita memberikan senyuman simpati –tentu saja lagi-lagi itu palsu– kepada sang adik laki-lakinya. "Oh, Luhan yang malang"

"Maafkan aku, adikku, telah mendorongmu melakukannya" ucapnya pura-pura merasa bersalah. "Kau tahu kakak-kakakmu ini hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan?"

Luhan menghapus air matanya sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Oh, tidak, kak, jangan salahkan dirimu"

Mencoba memberikan senyuman hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa Luhan tidak menyalahkannya, manusia dengan wajah tercantik sejagad raya itu menenangkan kakaknya –tanpa tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak tenang bukan karena rasa bersalah tetapi karena rasa iri yang semakin memuncak. "Kalian hanya ingin aku aman, tidak ada yang tahu bukan bahwa suamiku bukanlah monster yang ingin memakanku"

Luhan tidak tahu kalau sang kakak sekarang berpikir alangkah lebih baiknya jika suami Luhan memanglah monster yang sekarang ini sudah melenyapkan Luhan dari dunia.

"Semoga kau bisa menemukan dewa cinta, adikku" ucapnya tersenyum kecil, seakan tulus memberi doa kepada adiknya yang kini tersenyum berterima kasih kepadanya.

Oh, wanita itu memiliki rencana yang Luhan tidak tahu.

.

Kakak pertama Luhan dan kakak keduanya tidaklah berbeda dalam hal iri dan memiliki rasa tidak suka terhadap anak bungsu di keluarga mereka; Luhan.

Ketika Luhan datang ke kerajaan kakak keduanya untuk beristirahat dari pengembaraan yang rasanya tak kunjung menemukan akhirnya dan menceritakan kepada kakak keduanya hal yang sama dengan yang telah ia ceritakan kepada kakak pertamanya, sang wanita yang menjadi anak tengah di keluarga mereka itu merasakan rasa iri dan tidak suka yang semakin menjadi-jadi pula.

Padahal dia senang ketika tahu tidak ada yang mau menikahi Luhan meskipun kecantikannya dipuja-puja seluruh insan.

Padahal dia senang ketika tahu bahwa yang menikahi Luhan adalah makhluk buruk rupa dan mengerikan.

Padahal dia sempat senang ketika berpikir bahwa Luhan mengunjunginya karena dia sudah membunuh siapapun itu suaminya.

Tetapi ternyata kecantikan adiknya bahkan bisa menjerat dewa.

Ternyata suami adiknya adalah dewa yang sangat rupawan, putra dari dewi kecantikan Aphrodite.

Dan dia tidak senang sekarang meskipun Luhan mengatakan bahwa suaminya pergi darinya karena telah melanggar perintahnya.

Oh, seharusnya dia senang karena toh sang dewa meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri.

Tetapi dia tidak senang karena fakta bahwa seorang dewa menikahi adiknya terasa lebih kuat mencengkeram perasaannya daripada fakta bahwa adiknya kini tidak bersuami dan merana.

Oleh karena itu seusai melepas kepergian adiknya, dia segera menjalankan rencana yang telah dia miliki.

Dia akan pergi ke gunung tempat adiknya tinggal itu, dan akan menawarkan dirinya sebagai pengganti adiknya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana itu suami adiknya, bagaimana dia sudah bersuami.

.

Kakak pertama dan kakak kedua Luhan memanglah sama.

Sehingga tidak mengejutkan jika mereka bertemu di dekat gunung tempat Luhan tinggal dulu dengan pakaian, riasan, dan perhiasan terbaik mereka.

"Apakah kau mau mendaki ke atas sana?" tanya sang wanita tertua kepada adiknya.

"Ya, dan aku akan meminta Sehun untuk menjadikanku pengganti Luhan yang telah mengkhianatinya"

Rencana mereka berdua sama. Namun mereka tidak peduli. "Siapapun yang dipilih Sehun nanti, yang tidak terpilih harus menerimanya"

"Aku setuju"

Oh, andai saja mereka juga bisa setuju dan menerima dengan lapang fakta bahwa Sehun adalah suami adik laki-laki mereka.

Namun rasa iri selalu mereka menangkan.

Dan akhirnya dengan rasa cemburu dan benci yang membuncah itu, mereka bersusah payah mendaki gunung terjal yang menjadi tempat perjalanan mereka.

Dulu mereka dengan mudah sampai ke puncak gunung karena angin bernama Zephyr membawa mereka ke atas sana. Namun berjalan kaki seperti ini sungguh sulit.

Medannya berbahaya.

Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa mendaki ke atas dengan selamat.

 _Pasti karena dunia kembali tidak adil._

Mereka kembali menemukan hal baru untuk rasa iri mereka yang sudah tidak terkendali lagi, yang masuk sampai ke sumsum tulang mereka.

Dan alam mendengar makian mereka itu.

Dunia tidak adil, kata mereka?

Alam mengamininya.

Batu yang mereka pijak sekarang ternyata lebih licin dari batu-batu lainnya.

Sehingga mereka tergelincir.

Dan menyambut ajal di bawah sana.

* * *

Di tengah pengembaraannya, Luhan singgah ke kuil Demeter. Dia melihat persembahan berupa gandum-gandum, karangan bunga, dan alat-alat pertanian yang berceceran di kuil dewi panen, pertanian, dan kesuburan itu.

"Kenapa mereka membiarkan tempat pemujaan dewi terbengkalai seperti ini?" batinnya miris melihat kekacauan di depannya.

Laki-laki yang berparas cantik itu kemudian membersihkan dan menata kuil dewi yang juga dikenal dengan nama Ceres itu.

Disingkirkannya gandum-gandum dan karangan bunga yang sudah layu. Digosoknya lantai kuil dengan lap yang dia temukan dan dia berikan air yang untungnya masih mengalir di air mancur dari marmer dengan ukiran-ukiran berbentuk gambar gandum yang indah itu. Kemudian ditatanya alat-alat pertanian yang tadinya berserakan di sembarang arah.

"Hatimu benar-benar secantik parasmu"

Mendengar suara lain tentu saja mengejutkan Luhan. Sedari tadi dia masih membersihkan dan menata kuil ini, dia tidak mendapati satu orang pun di sekitar sini.

Di depannya dia bisa melihat sosok yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara.

Di depannya terdapat perwujudan dari sang dewi pemilik kuil, dewi Demeter.

Luhan menunduk, memberikan hormat kepada sang dewi. Membuat penghuni Olympus itu mengeluarkan senyumannya melihat sikap baik Luhan. "Terima kasih, Psyche of Luhan, atas kebaikanmu dan penghormatanmu kepadaku"

"I–Ini bukan apa-apa, Yang Mulia" cicitnya pelan sembari menunduk lagi karena merasa tidak pantas dipuji seperti itu.

Sang dewi, melalui wujud _theophany_ -nya –wujud yang bisa dilihat kaum mortal atau manusia–, berjalan mendekati Luhan.

 _Kabar yang beredar tidaklah salah. Dia memang sangat cantik. Aku masih sulit percaya dia seorang manusia dan laki-laki._

"Aku tetap merasa tersentuh dengan yang sudah kau lakukan, Luhan" sang Dewi kemudian menaruh tangannya ke bahu Luhan, membuat laki-laki manis itu berhenti menunduk dan memandang gugup wajah sang dewi yang masih tersenyum ramah. "Dan sebagai balasannya aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Apakah ada hal yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan terdiam. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengharapkan balasan karena sungguh dia membersihkan dan membereskan kuil itu semata-mata karena dia tahu dewi yang selalu membantu petani dan pekebun agar tanah garapannya subur dan menghasilkan itu layak mendapatkan penghormatan.

Tetapi sang dewi terus mendorongnya untuk mengatakan satu permohonan kepadanya. Membuatnya teringat akan satu hal yang memang dia inginkan.

"A-Apakah Anda bisa membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Eros of Sehun, Yang Mulia?"

"Sehun? Putra dari Aphrodite?" sang dewi kemudian teringat akan masalah Luhan yang sudah dia dengar dari pembicaraan dewa dan dewi lain ketika dia berada di Olympus. "Oh, Luhan, aku sangat ingin membantumu..."

Mata Luhan yang sempat berbinar penuh akan harapan kini ditutupi kabut putus asa ketika mendengar apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan sang dewi kesuburan.

"...tetapi aku tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa melawan Aphrodite karena dia tidak melakukan kesalahan kepadaku"

Kaum dewa dan dewi tidak diperbolehkan melawan sesama, tidak diperbolehkan mencari masalah dengan yang lainnya, itu adalah kode etik yang ada di Olympus.

Dewi Demeter kemudian menepuk pipi Luhan lembut, memberikan senyum sarat dengan penyesalan. "Aku tahu kau layak mendapatkan bantuan, kau layak bertemu dengan Sehun, suamimu. Tetapi sungguh maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu"

Luhan mencoba tersenyum, namun tetap saja senyuman sedih yang terbentuk dari bibirnya yang terlihat lembut itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia, aku mengerti"

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke Sehun" sang dewi kemudian mengusap pelan surai Luhan. "Tetapi aku bisa memberkatimu, agar kau bisa mendapatkan kemudahan di tiap rintangan yang harus kau hadapi nanti"

Luhan menutup matanya ketika dia bisa merasakan adanya energi yang diberikan dari tangan sang dewi kepada dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia dewi Demeter"

* * *

Dewi Aphrodite bersuka cita ketika Luhan sudah nyaris putus asa.

Di kuil dewi Hera, dewi dari kaum wanita dan pernikahan, laki-laki yang kecantikannya melebihi siapapun di dunia itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang dia alami di kuil dewi Demeter.

Dewi pelindung dan pembimbing itu tidak bisa membawa Luhan ke Olympus menemui Sehun karena melawan Aphrodite berarti melanggar kode etik kaum dewa dan dewi.

Sehingga Luhan sadar, jika dia harus ke kuil dewi Aphrodite sendiri, agar dia menemuinya dan diperkenankan bertemu dengan putranya yang juga suaminya.

Jadi di sinilah dia sekarang.

Di kuil dewi Aphrodite, berdoa kepadanya, memohon agar dia bisa berbicara dengan pria yang dicintainya, Sehun.

Memohon agar Aphrodite membujuk putranya agar kembali kepada dirinya.

Oh, melihat manusia, yang membuat kaum mortal berhenti memujanya dan malah memuja manusia itu sendiri, bertekuk lutut padanya dan berpasrah diri memohon kepadanya, benar-benar hal yang menghibur hatinya.

"Apakah Anda memanggil kami, Yang Mulia?"

Aphrodite berhenti memandangi Luhan di dunia manusia sana, untuk melihat kedua pelayannya sudah berlutut di depannya memberikan hormat.

"Ya, aku memanggil kalian, Kesedihan dan Kerisauan" ucapnya dengan seringaian liciknya, yang tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikan di wajahnya.

Dewi yang juga disebut dengan Venus itu kemudian menaruh kembali fokusnya kepada seorang laki-laki di dunia kaum mortal sana.

"Kalian lihat manusia menjijikkan bernama Luhan yang berani-beraninya menikah dengan putraku itu?" oh, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyalahkan putranya. Dia percaya ini semua karena _rencana jahat_ dari manusia yang selalu berusaha membuatnya murka itu. "Aku serahkan dia kepada kalian"

"Bawa dia kemari" lanjutnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar. "Cambuk dia. Siksa dia"

"Buat dia tahu siapa yang dia hadapi!" ucapnya final, diikuti dengan tawa penuh dengan kepuasan.

Kedua pelayannya, Kerisauan dan Kesedihan, memberikan hormat. "Kami mengerti, Yang Mulia"

.

Luhan terjatuh dengan keras di keramik indah yang menjadi alas dari bangunan megah dan mewah itu.

Kediaman dari sang dewi kecantikan, dewi Aphrodite.

Laki-laki yang hendak bangkit itu terpaksa menumbuk kembali sang lantai karena kedua pelayan dewi Aphrodite yang baru saja mendorongnya kini menapakkan kaki mereka di punggungnya.

Sakit.

Hanya sakit yang bisa dia rasakan.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja dia dibawa –diseret dengan paksa tepatnya– dari kuil dewi Venus itu ketika dia masih berdoa, dan disiksa selama dibawa kemari.

Dia ditendang agar berjalan ke depan dengan cepat, namun didorong atau dicambuk setiap kali dia berjalan, sehingga ketika dia tidak bisa berjalan cepat karena kesakitan, dia akan ditendang hingga bergulung lagi agar berjalan dengan cepat.

Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia mencapai tempat tujuan sang Kerisauan dan Kesedihan, sebuah istana besar dengan arsitektur yang menakjubkan di Olympus.

Namun tempat ini, Olympus, seindah apapun tampaknya, tidak lebih dari neraka bagi Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa menikmati keindahan yang ajaib di sekelilingnya, yang tidak ada di dunia manusia, karena siksaan bertubi-tubi yang dia dapatkan.

"Ah, kau sudah di sini rupanya"

Luhan bersusah payah mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok rupawan di depannya.

Melihat wajah cantik jelita dengan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna itu, Luhan langsung mengerti bahwa dia adalah dewi Aphrodite, Ibu dari Sehun, suaminya.

"Buat dia berdiri" titah sang dewi, membuat Kesedihan dan Kerisauan menarik rambutnya untuk mengangkatnya berdiri.

Dan begitu kakinya yang sakit karena siksaan Kerisauan dan Kesedihan berhasil menopang sekujur tubuhnya yang nyeri, tamparan keras adalah yang dia terima.

Membuat dirinya seketika terjatuh dalam posisi bersimpuh.

 _Kenapa?_

Hanya itu yang ada di dalam benaknya.

Kenapa dewi Aphrodite membencinya?

Tidak sempat merenungi alasannya, lagi-lagi rambutnya ditarik, lagi-lagi dia dipaksa berdiri. Hanya saja kali ini tarikan rambut itu tidak dilepas karena kedua pelayan sang dewi kecantikan tahu jika mereka melepas tarikan mereka, Luhan akan ambruk karena kaki-kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang dirinya.

Luhan bisa melihat sosok dewi kecantikan di depannya tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat menawan, indah, dan bisa membuat siapapun tercekat akan pesonanya.

Namun bukannya terkagum-kagum seperti seharusnya, hanya ketakutan yang Luhan rasakan.

"Oh, jangan menangis, Luhan" sang dewi berbisik di telinga Luhan, sebelum kembali memundurkan tubuh sempurnanya dan memandang kembali wajah Luhan yang penuh lecet dan luka-luka kecil.

Wajah Luhan yang tetap cantik meskipun tidak dalam kondisi yang baik itu membuat sang dewi muak melihatnya.

"KARENA AKU TIDAK MENANGIS SAAT KAU MEMBUAT KAUM MORTAL ITU MERENDAHKANKU!"

Suara robekan mengikuti teriakan murka sang dewi.

Setelah merobek pakaian yang laki-laki itu kenakan hingga tak beraturan, dewi yang diibaratkan seperti planet Venus itu kemudian memukul keras kepala sang manusia, membuat Luhan kembali ambruk ke keramik berkilap di sana.

"Berani-beraninya kau menikahi putraku, hah?!" sang dewi kemudian menginjak tubuh Luhan. "KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!"

"Kau pasti menggoda Sehun untuk tidur denganmu, bukan?! DASAR LAKI-LAKI JALANG!"

"Pernikahan kalian palsu dan aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya!"

Entah bagaimana mendengar bahwa dewi Aphrodite tidak merestui pernikahannya dengan Sehun lebih menyakiti Luhan daripada pukulan dan tamparan yang diberikan oleh sang dewi kepadanya.

Masih dengan posisi terkapar di lantai dingin itu, Luhan berusaha bergerak –membuatnya harus merayap– untuk mencapai kaki sang dewi yang berhenti memukulinya.

"Ku–Kumohon Y–Yang Mulia" ucapnya lirih, tenggorokannya sakit karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan lengkingan, tangisan, dan rintihan, akibat segala siksaan yang dia terima. "A–Aku sangat mencintai Se–Sehun"

"Kumohon ja–jangan pisahkan aku darinya" Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya, memberikan tatapan memohon kepada sang dewi yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. "A–Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu"

Mendengar itu, rasa murka dan dendam dalam diri Aphrodite bagaikan api yang diberikan lebih bahan untuk dibakar. "Apapun?"

"A–Apapun itu Yang Mulia"

Tersenyum puas karena Luhan sendiri yang menawarkan cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya yang meletup-letup itu, Aphrodite melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih berada di kakinya.

"Baiklah" sang dewi memberikan gestur kepada dua pelayannya untuk mengangkat Luhan, dan kedua pelayan itu segera menarik rambut Luhan lagi untuk membuat lelaki malang itu berdiri.

"Aku akan memberikan tugas kepadamu, untuk melihat apakah kau pantas menjadi pendamping hidup putraku Sehun" dia memegang dagu Luhan, menatap kedua mata bening dan indah milik manusia itu penuh kebencian. "Kalau kau berhasil, aku mengakui pernikahan kalian dan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Sehun. Tetapi jika kau gagal..."

Napas Luhan tercekat ketika sang dewi mencengkeram dagunya dengan lebih erat. "...selamanya kau tidak akan bisa menemui Sehun"

* * *

Masih dalam keadaan kacau dan terluka, Luhan diseret oleh kedua pelayan dewi Aphrodite untuk mengikuti sang dewi ke sebuah bukit di dekat istananya.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, menampilkan langit senja.

Di sana, sang dewi melemparkan tumpukan besar gandum, kacang, dan berbagai macam biji-bijian ke arah Luhan yang baru saja dijatuhkan dengan kasar di bukit itu.

"Pilah itu berdasarkan jenisnya ke tumpukan terpisah sebelum dini hari tiba" perintahnya. Senyuman terbentuk di bibir indahnya ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menunjukkan keterkejutan, ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa manusia itu sudah tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin sanggup melakukannya. "Ingat. Jika kau tidak bisa melaksanakannya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemui Sehun lagi"

Setelah itu, sang dewi pergi bersama kedua pelayannya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan tempat dia diundang.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menitikkan air mata, meratapi nasibnya sambil berusaha melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dia tahu itu tidak akan mungkin, oleh karena itulah dia menangis.

 _Sehun, aku harus bagaimana?_

Bagaimana caranya dia memilah butir-butiran ini sesuai jenisnya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Belum lagi kondisi fisiknya yang masih sulit bergerak karena penuh dengan luka.

Angin dingin yang berhembus tidak membantu, membuatnya menggigil karena pakaiannya yang sudah robek di sana-sini.

Luhan hanya bisa tetap berusaha meski tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu sebenarnya sangat sepadan berada di bukit yang tidak kalah indah dari istana sang dewi.

Apalagi dengan latar belakang langit yang indah karena matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam secara sempurna, membuat langit senja tadi menggelap.

Namun, luka-luka di tubuhnya, pakaiannya yang sudah tidak beraturan, dan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya nyaris membuatnya tidak pantas berada di tengah keindahan bukit indah penuh dengan bunga dan pepohonan itu.

Di saat itulah sebuah kerumunan semut lewat.

Mereka melihat bagaimana Luhan memisahkan biji-bijian kecil berdasarkan jenisnya. Membawanya dari tumpukan besar ke tumpukan-tumpukan kecil dengan susah payah.

"Ah, laki-laki cantik yang malang" ucap seekor dari mereka, merasa iba melihat Luhan yang menangis. "Ayo, kita bantu dia" ucapnya kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka setuju dan kemudian mulai bekerja keras untuk memisahkan biji-bijian itu, sesuatu yang mereka ahli atasnya.

Mereka juga memanggil serangga-serangga lainnya untuk membantu.

Melihat itu, Luhan yang sempat terkejut menghapus air matanya –meskipun sama saja karena kini dia mengalirkan air mata terharu dari kedua mata indahnya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sekali, semuanya"

Hingga tumpukan besar gandum, kacang-kacangan, dan biji-bijian itu kini menjadi tumpukan-tumpukan lebih kecil yang sesuai dengan jenisnya.

"Kami sudah selesai, Luhan" ucap seekor semut. "Kami pamit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Luhan setengah terisak, rasa haru karena dibantu oleh kerumunan serangga di depannya masih membuncah di dalam dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikan kalian"

"Tersenyumlah" ucap semut itu. "Kau sangat cantik ketika tersenyum. Lebih cantik daripada jika kau menangis"

Dan meskipun air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya, senyuman memesona Luhan terbentuk dengan sendirinya di paras rupawannya. "Terima kasih"

* * *

Aphrodite kembali ke istana larut malam. Dia berjalan dengan gembira karena perjamuan yang baru saja dia datangi begitu menyenangkan.

Setengah mabuk karena anggur lezat yang disuguhkan kepada para tamu undangan, dia tertawa lagi ketika berjalan menuju ke arah bukit dekat istana tempat kediamannya. Kali ini dia gembira dan bersemangat karena mengingat bahwa dia akan melihat Luhan yang gagal dalam melaksanakan perintahnya.

Dini hari tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan dewi kecantikan itu yakin Luhan bahkan belum berhasil menyortir separuh dari tumpukan biji-biji kecil yang menggunung yang dia berikan kepadanya.

Oh, melihat wajah rupawan itu bergelimang air mata karena tidak sanggup menjalankan tugas itu sungguh menyenangkan hatinya.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Luhan yang sedang terduduk –tertidur dalam posisi duduk, tepatnya– di antara tumpukan-tumpukan biji-bijian yang sudah dipilah sesuai jenisnya.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Dia berusaha melihat tumpukan itu dengan lebih jelas, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kecil itu karena mabuk.

 _INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

Dengan rasa marah yang memuncak, dia menghampiri Luhan dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu dengan kasar, membuat manusia tercantik di dunia mortal itu membuka matanya karena terkejut.

"Ya–Yang Mu–"

"APA INI?!" teriaknya murka sambil menunjuk gundukan-gundukan di sekitar mereka.

Luhan yang meskipun masih setengah sadar setengah terkejut karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba dari tidurnya, melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk sang dewi.

Dia semakin tidak mengerti karena rasanya dia tidak salah dalam melaksanakan tugas dari Ibu _mertua_ nya itu. "Se–Sesuai perintah Yang Mulia–"

"Kau pasti mendapatkan bantuan!" ucapnya dengan darah yang terasa mendidih karena terbakar amarah sambil menarik lengan Luhan kasar untuk mengikutinya. "Aku tidak akan menganggap kau lolos! Kau masih belum bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu!"

Dia terus menyeret Luhan kasar, tidak peduli jika laki-laki malang itu menubruk atau tersandung sesuatu di saat dia menyeretnya.

Mereka sampai di istana sang dewi dan memasuki sebuah ruangan megah di sana.

Kemudian sang dewi mendorong keras Luhan hingga laki-laki itu jatuh terkelungkup di lantai dingin.

Setelahnya dia melemparkan kerak-kerak roti ke wajah Luhan yang baru saja menengadah untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Itu makananmu dan kau akan tidur di sana" ucapnya dingin kepada Luhan yang masih dibalut rasa terkejut karena dibangunkan dan diseret tiba-tiba, takut karena Aphrodite yang murka, kesakitan karena luka-luka lama yang semakin parah dan luka-luka barunya, juga rasa dingin dan lapar yang sedari para serangga pergi tadi sudah dirasakannya.

Namun, Luhan hanya bisa menunduk patuh dan mulai memakan kerak-kerak roti yang berceceran di sekitarnya, juga di wajahnya.

Dia benar-benar sangat lapar sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakan kerak-kerak roti itu.

Aphrodite yang masih berapi-api pun sedikit tenang karena rasa bahagianya melihat Luhan merana seperti hewan peliharaan itu.

 _Dia pantas sekali diperlakukan selayaknya binatang seperti sekarang ini. Stratanya memang serendah hewan!_

Kemudian, Ibu dari sang Cupid itu memosisikan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Bersandar di sini tanpa memedulikan _menantu_ nya yang menggigil di lantai yang dingin.

Melihat Luhan yang kemudian tidur dengan posisi meringkuk di lantai di bawah sana itu, senyum Aphrodite semakin mengembang.

 _Rasakan!_

Dengan terus menyiksanya dan memaksanya melakukan tugas-tugas berat, kecantikan Luhan yang membuat Aphrodite iri itu tentu akan berkurang. Ini yang diyakini sang dewi kecantikan.

Dan jika Luhan menjadi buruk rupa, tentu kemudian tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan sang dewi.

Seorang dewi tidak seharusnya kalah daripada manusia biasa, lebih-lebih seorang laki-laki, bukan?

Tidak lama, Aphrodite kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di sana.

Dia berjalan sampai ke depan sebuah pintu kamar lain, di mana ada pelayan yang berjaga di depan sana.

"Apakah Sehun sudah tidur?" tanyanya memandang lurus ke arah pintu kamar putranya.

"Belum, Yang Mulia" jawab sang pelayan yang kemudian menyingkir beberapa langkah, mempersilakan sang dewi untuk masuk.

Sang dewi kemudian membuka pintu dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya sang Cupid itu.

Di sana dia melihat putranya yang berparas tampan –menunjukkan sekali bahwa dia putra sang dewi kecantikan– masih mendekam dalam kesedihan karena _pengkhianatan_ dari Luhan.

Semenjak tahu bahwa Sehun ternyata menikah dengan Luhan tanpa sepengetahuannya, rasa dengki Aphrodite sudah membuncah tanpa kendali.

Aphrodite tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa Luhan menikah dengan Sehun –meskipun dia tahu Sehun yang _menikahi_ Luhan. Dia marah karena dia yakin jika Sehun melawan dirinya adalah _ulah_ Luhan.

Dan ketika Sehun kembali ke istana dan langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar untuk bersedih sepanjang waktu, sang dewi kecantikan tahu bahwa ternyata rasa cemburu, benci, dan dendamnya masih bisa bertambah lagi.

Rasa murkanya semakin memuncak karena putranya terus meratapi kepiluan hatinya, dan itu dikarenakan oleh seorang manusia yang dibencinya.

Mendekat ke arah putranya yang masih bersedih, Aphrodite membuka suara. "Oh, Sehun, putraku yang malang"

Sehun hanya menengok sekilas ke arah Ibunya, dan memberikan anggukan sebagai penghormatan, kemudian kembali memandangi langit malam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

 _Lihat mata yang kosong tanpa jejak kehidupan itu! Ini semua karena Luhan!_

"Tetaplah di kamarmu, putraku" _karena kau tidak boleh bertemu Luhan_. "Obatilah perasaanmu yang terluka itu sampai sembuh"

"Aku tidak akan bisa kembali pulih, Ibu" ucap laki-laki itu lemah, kontras dengan rahang tegas dengan postur tubuh gagah yang memberikan gambaran kuatnya dia.

Dan kalimat Sehun selanjutnya membuat Aphrodite bersumpah untuk memberikan tugas yang jauh lebih berat kepada Luhan agar laki-laki cantik itu menderita.

"Aku mencintai Luhan, Ibu"

* * *

 **HUWAAAAAAAAA**

Kayaknya bakal 3shots /nambah aja terus/ soalnya kalau nambah satu tugas di sini dan tugas-tugas lain dipisah, _ending_ untuk di sini akan sedikit nanggung, jadilah saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya 3shots QwQ

Berharap aja ngga jadi 4shots karena artinya bakalan tambah lama sebelum ini ff statusnya complete.

Untuk _update_ lama, ya seperti biasalah. Tapi lebih daripada banyak aktivitas dan nggak ada waktu, alasan utama itu semacam malas karena saya berantem sama temen saya yang biasa saya minta untuk ngedit supaya _typo_ nya ngga parah-parah amat.

Dia ternyata selama ini salah akun dan beberapa kali komen ff orang pakai akun ini karena lupa belum _log out_ dan ganti akun dia. Sayanya ngga masalah sih. Tapi yang bikin kesel karena dia ngga bilang ke saya. Saya nemu sendiri. Jadilah kita berantem dan makanya jadi males sampai telat berapa bulan gini.

Ini _update_ karena akhirnya minggu ujian semester yang _hectic_ selesai dan yey nilai saya memuaskan! Meskipun banyak hal tidak menyenangkan masalah akademik dan masalah dengan orang-orang sekitar terjadi sampai saya sempat _down_ dan mempertanyakan kembali apakah saya layak di sini dan bisa bertahan QwQ

 _Anyway_ , makasih buat yang sudah _review_ , _favorite_ , _follow_! Tolong _review_ lagi ya saya butuh bacaan hiks. Mumpung lagi liburan juga jadi kalau ada _booster_ bisa lebih termotivasi QwQ

 **ranikim** (sekuel Alohomora belum ada ide mau dibikin kek gimana hiks QwQ) | **DeerLu947** (karena Sehun kecewa sama Luhan yang lebih percaya kakaknya daripada dia huhuhu) | **Arifahohse** | **Guest** (eh? Gantung maksudnya? _Discontinued_? Ngga akan _discontinued_ kok mwehe) | **mischa baby** | **sherli898** | **Guest** | **elisabethlaurenti12399** (OwO) | **pinkeury** | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **PinkuDeer** | **minieprince9** (TBC kok mwehehehe) | **oh je ri** | **kaika0788** | **Ruhanxi** | **nia luhannie** (mwahahaha engga gelandangan dan kere, hanya terlunta-lunta kok. Ayah Ibunya Luhan kan Raja dan Ratu mwehehe) | **luluohh** (niatnya malah oneshots lho tapi malah threeshots kayaknya ini hiks) | **HelloItsAYP** | **MintBerry1220** (mwehehe cinta saya ke hunhan lebih gedhe daripada ke kpop 3 ) | **Oh Hee Ra** | **deerbee** | **mr albino** (ikut program semacam _exchange_ satu tahun di Jepang mwehehe) | **avheril psychomonst49** (iya sayang sekali semua _event_ aku bikin sama kayak ceritanya, engga ada _event_ penting lain yang aku tambahin sebagai _filler_. Semua _event_ berdasarkan cerita asli tetapi aku kembangin sendiri QwQ maafkan ya hiks) | **BB137** (gendut membawa _stress_ huhuhu QwQ Engga, dulu sempat panas aja masalah _misgendering_ Luhan. Aku sendiri juga ngga suka kalau orang nerima _ship_ Hunhan karena nganggep Luhan cewek dan ngga mau lihat dia sebagai cowok / _homophobic_ terselubung gitu/ tapi kalau sampai ngga boleh bilang "cantik" buat ngejelasin Luhan ... kok rasanya ngga ada hubungannya ya nganggep seseorang cantik sama _misgendering_ tuh. Kalau di aku sih nyebut dia cantik dan bercandain masalah dia yang suka sok _manly_ tapi jatuhnya _cute_ itu ngga masalah ... cuma beberapa orang nganggepnya itu dosa besar LOL) | **Park-Mintie28** | **juniaangel58** | **aerihunhan1220** | **HilmaOktaviani** | **dhinaapriliani**

So,

Mind to review, follow, and favorite?


	4. 3 of 3

**Psyche and Eros**

 **.**

 **A Hunhan Remake of A Greek Myth about Psyche and Eros**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), So Fictive**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

 _Adalah malam hari di mana bulan purnama bersinar dengan terang ketika seorang pria berperawakan kecil berada dalam pelukan suaminya._

 _Dekapan itu berhasil menorehkan senyuman pada paras rupawannya._

 _Luhan boleh saja tertidur._

 _Tetapi, jiwanya selalu terjaga oleh kehangatan cinta Sehun._

 **.**

 _"Aku memperingatkanmu, Luhan, jangan biarkan mereka memengaruhimu. Karena jika kau melakukannya, kau akan menghancurkan hubungan kita dan kau akan sangat menderita"_

Fajar mulai menyingsing dan menebarkan cahayanya ke Olympus ketika Aphrodite menendang sosok yang masih memejamkan mata di lantai yang dingin itu.

Sosok itu, Luhan, belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutan karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba oleh rasa nyeri pada punggungnya. Namun, laki-laki dengan wajah yang luar biasa memesona itu sudah diseret dengan kasar oleh sang dewi dengan paras yang juga bisa mengambil napas siapapun itu –sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

Jemari sang Venus yang lentik dan cantik itu menggenggam erat pergelangan kecil Luhan seakan ingin meremukkannya.

Lagi-lagi tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk menghindar, sang dewi yang merupakan Ibu dari Sehun itu membiarkan Luhan menerima lebih rasa nyeri di tubuhnya karena menabrak buluh-buluh tinggi dan semak-semak belukar yang mereka lewati.

Masih dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang dia rasakan karena luka dan goresan lain di sekujur tubuhnya, Luhan dihempaskan dengan kasar hingga dia terjatuh di tanah berpasir basah dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang melapisinya.

Mengangkat kepala untuk melihat di mana dia dihempaskan, Luhan bisa melihat sebuah sungai lebar yang airnya mengalir dengan sangat deras di depannya. Sungai itu tampaknya sungai yang dalam karena Luhan tidak bisa melihat dasarnya dengan jelas kendati airnya bersih dan bening.

"Kau lihat di seberang sana?"

Mata bening Luhan melihat sebuah padang rumput di seberang sungai, arah pandangnya mengikuti arah pandang sang dewi kecantikan. Pada domba-domba berbulu emas yang sedang merumput di seberang sana.

"Mereka adalah domba-domba milik Matahari" ucap Aphrodite yang tersenyum karena kini datang seekor anjing hutan yang berlari sembari menyalak kepada domba-domba itu. Waktu yang sangat tepat, begitu pikirnya. "Oleh karena itu mereka memiliki bulu emas, seperti cahaya sang fajar yang berkilauan"

Anjing itu hendak menyerang kawanan domba emas itu, dan justru itulah yang membuat Aphrodite menyeringai.

Karena dia tahu–

Mata indah Luhan membelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Domba-domba itu tidak kabur dari sang anjing hutan, mereka justru menyerang anjing itu dengan ganasnya.

Gigi-gigi tajam mereka menggigit dengan beringas tubuh anjing-anjing hutan itu. Beberapa dari domba emas itu bahkan mengejar beberapa ekor anjing hutan lain yang berusaha kabur.

Belum pernah dia melihat domba menyerang predatornya.

–bahwa memang domba-domba emas adalah domba istimewa dengan keganasan mereka yang melambangkan betapa panasnya terik sang surya.

"Aku ingin wol emas dari tiap ekor domba untuk baju hangat yang akan aku buat" sang dewi kecantikan memberikan perintahnya dengan seringaian lebar karena melihat Luhan yang bergetar melihat _bangkai_ sang anjing hutan setelah dikoyak dengan beringas oleh kawanan domba itu.

"Kau harus bisa melaksanakannya apapun yang terjadi" ucap Aphrodite final sebelum dia pergi dengan senyuman puas dan penuh kemenangan, meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa putus asa.

Bagaimana tidak putus asa?

Ini bahkan jauh lebih tidak mungkin daripada memisahkan segunung biji-biji kecil sesuai jenisnya dalam gundukan-gundukan tersendiri.

Ini lebih berbahaya, tepatnya.

Pertama Luhan harus menyeberangi sungai yang deras dan dalam ini.

Belum lagi dia masih harus menghadapi domba-domba liar yang bisa menyerangnya sampai dia kehilangan nyawanya seperti anjing hutan tadi.

 _Sehun, aku harus bagaimana?_

Tidak kunjung menemukan solusi, Luhan dengan pasrah melihat ke sungai yang masih mengalir dengan derasnya.

Kaki-kaki putih milik Luhan melangkah mendekati sungai, hingga ujung-ujung jarinya bisa merasakan dinginnya air sungai itu.

 _Mungkin aku sebaiknya terus melangkah saja_ –dan dengan pemikiran itu Luhan sudah bersiap melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _"Sesungguhnya kau tidak perlu membiarkan dirimu terseret arus sungai yang deras ini untuk menuju ke seberang sana"_

Sebelum dia mendengar suara yang menghentikannya, membuatnya segera membalikkan badan hanya untuk melihat bambu-bambu dan semak belukar tanpa seorang pun di sana.

"Si–Siapa?" tanyanya dengan ketakutan.

Apakah binatang buas? Apakah penjahat? Atau–

 _"Aku. Buluh-buluh yang berada di belakangmu"_

Luhan kembali menengok ke arah sungai, melihat buluh-buluh kecil yang akarnya tertanam di dalam air yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Apakah buluh-buluh ini yang mengajaknya berbicara?

"A–" Luhan tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa. "A–ku..."

 _"Aku dewa sungai yang masuk ke dalam buluh-buluh ini, Psyche of Luhan"_

Mendengarnya, laki-laki manis itu segera bersimpuh dan menunduk memberikan penghormatan seketika itu juga. "Hormat kepada Anda, Yang Mulia"

Jika saja buluh-buluh itu memiliki organ-organ tubuh layaknya yang dimiliki seorang manusia pada bagian wajah, mungkin bibirnya akan membentuk senyuman karena terkagum akan kerendahan diri sang manusia.

Apalagi seluruh luka dan pakaian tak beraturannya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

 _"Aku ingin membantumu"_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang buluh-buluh itu dengan wajah khawatir. "Te–Terima kasih atas kepedulian Anda, Yang Mulia, tetapi–"

Sang dewa sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Luhan. Namun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan alasan kenapa Luhan seakan enggan menerima bantuan kendati dia membutuhkannya.

"–aku tidak ingin Anda terkena masalah karena jika Anda membantuku Anda sama saja melawan dewi Aphrodite"

Ah, tidak tahu kah Luhan? Sang dewa justru tersentuh dengan perhatiannya dan semakin ingin membantu Luhan.

Tertawa kecil, sang dewa menjawab keraguan Luhan. _"Aku hanya akan memberikan saran, Luhan. Aku tidak akan mengambilkan bulu-bulu domba itu untukmu. Itu tidak akan melanggar apapun"_

Buluh-buluh itu kini bergoyang-goyang seakan sedang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang menggigit bibir merahnya –menandakan masih adanya keraguan. _"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Luhan, sungguh. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?"_

Sehun.

Mendengar nama itu seluruh kekhawatiran Luhan lenyap begitu saja.

Benar.

Demi Sehun, Luhan tidak boleh ragu.

Dan sang dewa merasa puas melihat air muka Luhan yang penuh keraguan kini menjadi penuh kepastian untuk menerima saran yang akan diberikannya. Maka dari itu dia mulai mengemukakannya.

 _"Jika kau ingin mengambil wol dari domba-domba emas yang ganas itu, lebih baik kau tunggu ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepalamu. Karena di saat itulah domba-domba itu akan tertidur dan tidak akan bisa menyerangmu. Kemudian, kau akan hanyut jika kau menyeberangi surai deras ini. Kau cukup membuat alat musik dari buluh-buluh di sekitar sini, lalu mainkan alat itu dan bulu-bulu emas mereka akan kau dapatkan dengan mudah"_

Luhan menatap buluh-buluh kecil di depannya dengan mata beningnya yang berkaca-kaca sebelum bersujud –tanpa peduli sebagian kepalanya yang terendam ke dalam air sungai– berulang kali sambil mengucapkan _Terima kasih_ _Yang Mulia_ berkali-kali pula.

Dan dia berhenti hanya karena sang dewa sungai memintanya. _"Cukup, Luhan. Aku sudah menerima rasa terima kasihmu"_

Sebelum Luhan bisa membalas perkataannya, sang dewa melanjutkan. _"Kurasa sudah cukup waktuku di sini. Semoga keberuntungan memelukmu, Psyche of Luhan"_

Selepas sang dewa, Luhan dengan segera mengumpulkan buluh-buluh untuk membuat alat musik tiup yang biasa dibuat oleh para penduduk kerajaan Yunani.

Buluh-buluh itu dia potong dan bentuk sedemikian rupa hingga terbentuklah alat musik, yang di dunia manusia sana dinamakan _reed_. Penduduk di kerajaan keluarga Luhan kerap memainkannya dan Luhan belajar cara membuatnya dari mereka.

Laki-laki cantik itu kemudian melihat ke langit biru yang membentang dengan indah dan megahnya di atas sana.

Melihat bagaimana matahari juga sudah berada tepat di atasnya.

Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seberang, melihat para domba emas itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Beberapa sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Tersenyum, Luhan menunggu sampai seekor domba terakhir mengikuti para domba lain sebelum dia mulai meniup _reed_ yang sudah dia buat.

Satu helai wol emas lepas dari satu ekor domba emas yang terlelap, diikuti dengan satu helai lain dari domba lainnya, begitu seterusnya. Wol-wol itu melayang ke arah tempat Luhan berada, dan tersangkut ke perdu-perdu liar yang berada di dekat Luhan.

Luhan terus meniup sampai tidak ada lagi helaian yang datang ke arahnya.

Seusainya, Luhan dengan berhati-hati agar tidak melukai dirinya dengan duri-duri pada perdu liar itu segera mengumpulkan helaian-helaian wol emas yang tersangkut.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Luhan berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya. Senyuman penuh kelegaan terpatri pada wajah rupawannya.

Dia memberikan satu salam hormat kembali ke arah buluh-buluh sungai, memberikan terima kasihnya meskipun dia tidak tahu apakah sang dewa sungai masih berada di sana atau tidak.

Setelahnya dia melangkah kembali ke arah istana Aphrodite dengan langkah ringan dan senandung kecil, juga senyuman manis menyilaukan dari paras cantiknya.

Luhan tidak tahu, betapa Aphrodite tidak mengharapkannya kembali dengan wajah secerah itu.

* * *

Dini hari, sama seperti kemarin. Dan sama seperti hari sebelumnya itu pula, Luhan diseret dengan kasar oleh Aphrodite hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat dikelilingi oleh tebing-tebing tinggi dan curam.

Tempat ini benar-benar penuh dengan aura yang mengerikan. Seakan seluruh kegelapan dan hal-hal buruk yang ada di kehidupan ini tersimpan di setiap sudut tempat ini.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya melihat keadaan di sekitarnya ini.

Aphrodite hanya memberikan senyuman miring melihat betapa takutnya Luhan berada di sini. Oh, itu justru hiburan bagi sang dewi kecantikan.

"Apakah kau bisa melihat air hitam yang mengalir ke bawah dari tebing-tebing tinggi itu?" tunjuknya pada tebing-tebing tinggi beberapa meter di depan mereka. Tebing-tebing yang dihiasi dengan air terjun yang mengalirkan air berwarna hitam. "Itu adalah air hitam dari sungai Styx dan Cocytus"

Sungai Styx, sungai yang berada di perbatasan antara dunia bawah –dunia orang mati– dengan dunia manusia –bumi. Sedangkan sungai Cocytus sendiri merupakan salah satu sungai yang mengelilingi dunia Hades –dunia bawah.

Luhan seperti bisa mendapatkan penjelasan dari mana seluruh suasana mengerikan ini tercipta.

Suanasa mencekam yang tercipta karena berada dekat dengan dunia yang berisi jiwa-jiwa yang sudah tiada.

"Isi ini dengan air hitam itu" ucap Aphrodite, menyerahkan dengan kasar sebuah wadah kristal ke arah Luhan.

Sama seperti ketika dia mendengar dua tugas sebelumnya, tatapan iris indah itu menyiratkan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang kental.

Aphrodite tertawa mengejek melihat ekspresi itu. "Kenapa Luhan? Bukankah kau berhasil melewati dua tugas yang tidak mungkin pula?"

"Kalau memang tidak ada yang membantumu, seharusnya kau bisa melaksanakan tugas ini tanpa masalah pula" lanjut sang dewi dengan tatapan mengadili.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam.

.

 _"SIAPA YANG MEMBANTUMU?!"_

 _Teriakan murka dewi planet Venus menggelegar di ruangan itu, membuat sesosok makhluk mortal di depannya bergetar ketakutan._

 _"KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA MENGUMPULKAN SEMUA BULU EMAS INI SENDIRIAN!"_

 _Sang dewi dengan langkah menghentak mendekati manusia itu dan menjambak rambutnya keras._

 _"KAU!" ucapnya murka dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. "KAU SEHARUSNYA HANYUT DI SUNGAI, ATAU MATI TERKOYAK OLEH DOMBA-DOMBA MILIK MATAHARI!"_

 _Ya, seharusnya Aphrodite tidak melihat Luhan yang bisa kembali ke istananya dalam keadaan hidup dan berhasil melaksanakan perintahnya._

 _Seharusnya Aphrodite melihat Luhan yang kembali dengan tangan kosong –yang mendeklarasikan kegagalannya._

 _Atau Luhan yang tidak kembali selamanya karena dia telah mati mengenaskan menjadi makanan para domba sang Surya._

 _Melihat laki-laki biasa ini kembali ke istananya dengan senyuman yang menyakitkan matanya itu tentu sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benaknya._

 _Tetapi itulah yang terjadi._

 _Dan itu benar-benar membuat amarahnya tak tertahankan lagi._

 _"Katakan, brengsek" sang dewi seakan tidak memedulikan rintihan Luhan, dia mengeratkan tarikannya pada surai Luhan. "Katakan siapa yang membantumu"_

 _Menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan berusaha menjawab meskipun rasa sakit yang dia rasakan membuatnya kesulitan berbicara._

 _"Ti–Tidak ada yang membantuku Yang Mulia. A–argh–Aku hanya menunggu sampai me–mereka tertidur da–dan membuat reef untuk mengumpulkannya"_

 _ **BRUK.**_

 _Sang dewi kecantikan menghempaskan tubuh Luhan begitu saja. Rasa marahnya semakin bertambah saja mendengar Luhan tahu bagaimana cara mengumpulkan wol-wol domba-domba emas Matahari._

 _Menatap Luhan yang masih ketakutan, sang dewi memberikan seringaian kepadanya._

 _"Akan kupastikan tugas berikutnya adalah hal yang lebih mustahil untukmu, Luhan"_

 _Jantung Luhan berhenti sejenak, tetapi bukan karena terpesona dengan betapa cantiknya sang dewi meskipun dalam keadaan murka dan penuh kebencian._

 _"Aku yang akan memastikan kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi"_

 _Jantung Luhan berhenti sejenak karena rasa takut akan ancaman sang dewi._

.

Luhan pikir tidak ada cara lain selain memanjat tebing dan mengambil airnya dari sana.

Pijakan demi pijakan, dia berjalan mendekati tebing yang menerjunkan air berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Meskipun dilanda dengan atmosfer mencekam yang membuat Luhan selalu memiliki prasangka buruk bahwa sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan akan terjadi, Luhan tetap berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan.

Semakin dekat dengan tebing itu, Luhan mengetahui bahwa batu-batu yang berada di sekitar tebing yang kini dia pijak itu licin dan terjal.

Mengingatkannya akan gunung tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Zephyr.

Luhan sedang menangisi nasibnya saat itu.

Mengingatkannya akan hari di mana dia dibawa menemui suaminya, Sehun.

Sehun yang membuat Luhan merasa dia yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

 _Sehun._

Sehun, suaminya, yang selalu membuat Luhan bahagia.

Teringat akan masa-masa mereka bersama membuat rindu Luhan semakin membuncah.

Bayangan akan Sehun, suaminya, memacu langkah Luhan untuk mendekat dengan semakin mantap dan cepat.

Namun, sayang, tidak berapa lama langkah itu terpaksa harus berhenti.

Karena di depannya, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas bebatuan besar yang tadi tertutup kabut tebal.

Seharusnya tidak ada masalah, seharusnya Luhan bisa berhati-hati melewati bebatuan besar itu, kemudian mengambil air hitam yang dia perlukan.

Tetapi tidak semudah itu dengan adanya naga-naga yang merayap di atas bebatuan besar itu.

Luhan sadar akan satu hal; hanya makhluk bersayap seperti naga-naga itulah yang dapat dengan bebas berada di air terjun itu.

Namun Luhan hanyalah manusia biasa, dia tidak seperti Sehun sang _Cupid_ yang memiliki sayap kokoh pada punggung tegapnya.

 _Sehun, aku harus bagaimana?_

Di tengah tempat yang penuh kegelapan dengan suasana yang meneriakkan kematian, di depan batu-batu tempat para naga merayap yang mengelilingi tebing-tebing tinggi menjulang dengan air hitam yang terjun dari sana, di atas batu-batu licin dan terjal, dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kelelahan, sosok tercantik di dunia manusia itu hanya bisa terduduk dalam keputusasaan dan kerinduan yang menyiksa.

Seakan jiwa-jiwa yang sudah tiada di dunia bawah sedang memeluknya dengan tawa untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama mereka.

Akan tetapi, satu hal yang tidak Luhan sadari, dia tidaklah sendiri.

Zeus, dewa yang dilambangkan dengan planet Jupiter, melihatnya dengan iba.

Dewa petir dan langit itu tahu jika dia seharusnya tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan sang dewi Venus, Aphrodite.

Tetapi sebagai dewa yang memerintah Olympus, rasa kepemimpinannya tidak bisa diam saja melihat bagaimana sang dewi kecantikan terus memberikan tugas yang mustahil dilakukan oleh siapapun yang berasal dari kaum mortal.

Oleh karena itu, kepada elang yang berada di sisinya sang dewa memerintahkannya untuk membantu Luhan.

"Pergilah dan bantulah manusia itu, isi wadah kristal dalam genggamannya dengan air hitam, dan berikan kembali kepadanya"

Sesuai titah Zeus, sang elang dengan sayap lebarnya terbang dari atas tebing. Dia menukik ke bawah, merampas botol yang berada dalam genggaman Luhan dengan paruhnya.

Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba kehilangan wadah kristal itu secara cepat mendongak, masih dengan rasa keterkejutan yang bercampur dengan rasa was-was yang bergejolak.

Khawatir jika ada naga atau makhluk menyeramkan lain di depannya yang kini siap menerkamnya setelah merampas wadah kristalnya.

Namun, ketakutannya sirna tatkala dia melihat seekor elang, yang baru saja merampas wadah kristalnya, terbang mendekati air terjun hitam itu.

Mata indah itu bisa melihat bagaimana sang elang besar mengisi wadah itu dengan air hitam, membuatnya menghitam. Seakan wadah itu terbuat dari kristal hitam.

Sang elang kemudian terbang kembali ke bawah, mendarat, dan memberikan wadah kristal yang sudah berisi air hitam itu di depan kaki Luhan yang mematung melihat sang elang.

"Terima kasih" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman cantik yang tulus.

Sang elang kemudian terbang ke arah yang Luhan tidak mengetahui akan berakhir ke mana. Tetapi, Luhan menghadap ke arah itu dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mengirim elang itu untuk membantunya.

Sesudahnya, dengan hati-hati dan was-was karena kegelapan dan aura mencekam yang menyesakkan, dia menyusuri jalan yang tadi dia lewati ketika diseret dengan kasar kemari oleh Aphrodite.

"Dengan ini–" Luhan tersenyum kecil sarat akan harapan melihat botol kristal yang hitam memantulkan warna dari isinya. "Aku harap dewi Aphrodite mau menerimaku sebagai menantunya"

* * *

"Seseorang membantumu" suara tajam itu menggema di telinga Luhan. "Karena tidak mungkin kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri"

Adalah yang dikatakan sang dewi kecantikan ketika menerima air hitam itu dengan senyuman yang menawan, namun dingin, tepat di depan istana megahnya setelah menanti Luhan datang. Dewi Venus itu tersenyum, tetapi siapapun tahu bahwa sang dewi sedang menahan kemurkaannya mengetahui lagi-lagi ada yang membantu Luhan menjalankan tugasnya.

Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap tatapan menusuk dari Ibu suaminya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lain untuk membuktikan jika kau memang serius ingin bisa bertemu Sehun seperti yang kau katakan"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, meski dengan keraguan, tidak yakin dia kuat menahan pandangan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan yang terpantul jelas pada iris cantik di depannya.

"Ini adalah tugas terakhirmu" laki-laki tercantik di dunia itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendengarnya. "Jika kau tidak bisa melaksanakannya seperti yang kuinginkan, sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukmu"

Jantung Luhan bertalu-talu, terpacu ketika sang dewi kecantikan kemudian mengatakan; "Kau bisa menghapus habis semua harapanmu untuk bertemu dengan putraku, Sehun".

"Yang harus kau lakukan kali ini adalah–" Aphrodite menyeringai melihat ekspresi laki-laki di depannya yang tegang menanti perkataannya selanjutnya. "–temui Persephone, putri dari Demeter"

Tidak memedulikan ekspresi Luhan yang tidak percaya, Ibu dari Sehun itu melemparkan senyuman miringnya. "Minta kepada Persephone sebuah _pyxis_ , di mana di dalamnya ada tetesan dari kecantikan Persephone"

"Kecantikanku memudar karena harus merawat Sehun yang merana karena dirimu" klaim sang Venus, dengan sarat akan nada menuduh dan menyalahkan Luhan. "Dan aku butuh mengembalikan kecantikanku untuk menghadiri _theatrum deorum_ "

"Apakah kau bisa melakukannya untuk membuktikan cintamu kepada Sehun, Luhan?" ejek sang dewi kecantikan, yakin bahwa Luhan tidak akan mungkin sanggup melaksanakannya.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata menahan tangis dan segala perasaan frustasi yang dia rasakan. "Ya, Yang Mulia dewi Aphrodite"

* * *

Aphrodite membutuhkan _pyxis_ , atau kotak, yang berisi tetesan kecantikan Persephone untuk menghadiri teater para dewa, _theatrum deorum_.

Persephone, putri dari Demeter, dewi yang pernah memberikan berkat kepadanya. Seharusnya tidak masalah. Luhan yakin Persephone tidak membencinya seperti Aphrodite membencinya sampai ke seluruh syarafnya.

Tetapi, satu hal yang Luhan tahu dan membuatnya putus asa adalah; Persephone adalah seorang dewi penguasa dunia bawah bersama dengan suaminya, Hades atau dewa Pluto.

Dunia bawah.

Tartarus.

Dunia orang mati.

Hanya para dewa dan dewi, juga jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati, yang dapat menuju ke sana.

Sehingga di sini lah Luhan sekarang. Manusia tercantik di dunia mortal ini berdiri di ujung teratas sebuah menara di Olympus, siap menerjunkan dirinya.

Tidak tahu apakah jika dia mati dia bisa kembali ke Olympus jika dia sudah menjadi jiwa yang telah lepas dari raganya karena kematian.

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menemukan cara lainnya lagi. Dia sudah berjalan jauh mencoba mencari jalan ke dunia orang mati itu, tetapi semuanya sia-sia.

Mati, Luhan yakin, adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Menutup mata, menarik napas, kaki putihnya mulai melangkah ke depan.

 _"Kau bisa menuju ke Tartarus, dunia Hades dan Persephone tanpa harus membiarkan ajal menjemputmu, Psyche of Luhan"_

Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu, secara mendadak dan cepat laki-laki dengan paras memesona itu menghentikan pergerakannya dan membuka mata.

Kakinya kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan dia dengan segera menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, atas dan bawah, mencari siapapun itu yang sudah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Sia–"

 _"Aku adalah menara ini, Luhan"_

Luhan segera menoleh ke arah kakinya, di mana menara tempat dia berpijak berada. Dengan segera dia membungkuk. "Hormat untukmu, wahai sang menara"

"Jika kau mengetahui cara lain untukku menuju ke dunia bawah, aku memohon kepadamu untuk memberitahukannya kepadaku" tambahnya sambil bersujud, meski kepada udara yang kosong karena sang menara berbicara yang dia persempahkan sujudnya berada di bawah pijakannya.

" _Hormat untukmu, Luhan"_ balas sang menara berbicara. " _Pergilah ke Lacedaemon di Yunani. Carilah sebuah tempat bernama Taenarus. Di sana kau akan menemukan pintu masuk menuju Tartarus. Ada jalan udara Dis di dunia bawah sana, dan jika kau melalui gerbang-gerbang menguap, rute tanpa jalan akan tampak. Begitu kau melewati ambang pintu, kau harus terus berada pada jalur lurus, tidak berbelok atau menyimpang sama sekali. Jalur itu akan membawamu ke Regia of Orcus. Tetapi, jangan sampai kau melewati bayangan-bayangan melewati titik ini dengan tangan kosong. Bawa kue-kue berselai madu dengan kedua tanganmu, dan bawa dua koin di mulutmu"_

Setelah mendengar apa yang harus dilakukan dan berbagai macam peringatan yang harus dia waspadai, Luhan kembali bersujud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang menara berbicara.

Seusainya, Luhan segera turun dari menara itu dan kembali ke Yunani, dunia kaum mortal tempat dia berasal.

Sesampainya dia di bumi, Luhan segera melakukan perjalanan menuju ke Lacedaemon. Memakan waktu beberapa hari dan bersinggah di rumah-rumah penduduk yang mau menampungnya, laki-laki tercantik di antara seluruh manusia itu akhirnya berhasil sampai di Taenarus.

Sebuah tempat yang sepi tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan dari manusia. Beberapa orang memang sebenarnya sudah memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak pergi ke sana, namun mendengar bahwa Luhan memiliki misi penting untuk bisa bersama Eros of Sehun, dewa _Cupid_ , mereka akhirnya mau tidak mau memberitahukan Luhan jalan menuju ke sana.

Laki-laki dengan paras rupawan meskipun luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya belum sembuh dengan sempurna itu masuk ke jalan udara Dis setelah melewati gerbang-gerbang menguap yang merupakan pintu masuk ke dunia Hades, dunia orang mati. Seperti perkataan sang menara berbicara, di ambang pintu gerbang menuju dunia bawah, rute tanpa jalan bisa Luhan lihat dengan kedua iris rusanya yang indah.

Dunia bawah yang Luhan lihat saat ini rupanya hanyalah langit senja dan sebuah dasar bewarna hitam yang membentuk sebuah jalur.

Tidak ada bebatuan atau kayu-kayu yang membentuk rute itu, sampai Luhan ragu jika itu bukanlah udara bebas. Luhan takut jika dia melangkah, dia akan jatuh ke entah ke mana nantinya.

 _Tetapi, aku harus percaya kepada sang menara berbicara._

Menantu dari dewi Aphrodite itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke atas rute tanpa jalan itu setelah menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan dia bisa menghembuskan napas lega karena ketakutannya tidaklah terjadi. Dia benar-benar bisa menapak di rute yang seperti tidak memiliki massa yang pasti itu.

Beberapa langkah, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah bentukan seperti sungai dengan air yang berwarna hitam di dekat rute tempat ia melangkah. Luhan yakin ini adalah sungai Styx yang memisahkan antara dunia kehidupan atau dunia manusia, dengan dunia orang mati atau dunia bawah. Air hitam itu mengingatkan Luhan akan tugasnya sebelumnya. Mengingatkannya akan Sehun.

"Tolong"

Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat penampakan seseorang di sungai itu, seperti sedang tenggelam.

"Tolong aku" katanya memanggil sekali lagi.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari sungai dan berusaha fokus menyusuri jalan. Sambil mengingat kata-kata dari sang menara berbicara.

 _"Berhati-hatilah pada hal-hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu–"_

Terus menyusuri jalan, Luhan memastikan dirinya berada di jalur yang lurus tanpa belokan atau persimpangan. Tepat di depannya, dia dapat melihat sesosok pria pincang yang mengendarai keledai penuh dengan tongkat.

Perlahan melewatinya, jantung Luhan nyaris melompat ketika sang pria pincang yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara tiba-tiba menegurnya. "Sudikah engkau menolongku untuk sampai ke tempat tujuanku?"

Luhan tidak memedulikannya, melewati pria pincang dengan keledainya itu, dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya kendati pria itu terus memanggilnya meminta bantuan.

 _"–seperti seorang pria pincang yang mengendarai keledai dengan muatan tongkat, seorang pria mati yang berenang di sungai yang memisahkan antara dunia kaum mortal dan dunia orang mati–"_

Setelah beberapa waktu, Luhan dapat melihat kumpulan wanita-wanita tua yang sedang menenun. Mereka menatap Luhan yang berjalan mendekat sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hai, anak muda" ucap salah satu sang wanita ketika Luhan melewatinya. "Tidak mau kah engkau membantu kami menyelesaikan tenunan kami?"

Luhan tetap berjalan dengan was-was. Takut-takut jika salah satu dari mereka menyentuhnya, atau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan lagi –menahannya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya entah ke mana.

"Anak muda, kami dapat membantumu bertemu dengan Eros of Sehun"

 **Deg.**

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan putra dari Aphrodite itu bukan?" suara lain menyahut.

 _Jangan tertipu._ Laki-laki dengan paras rupawan itu berhenti sejenak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _"–atau wanita-wanita tua yang sedang menenun. Kau harus mengabaikannya. Mereka akan berusaha mengalihkanmu dengan meminta pertolongan kepadamu, namun mereka akan menarikmu menjadi bagian dari mereka, orang mati"_

Sambil meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah tipu daya dari mereka untuk menggagalkannya, seperti yang sudah diperingatkan oleh sang menara berbicara, Luhan kembali berjalan melewati mereka semua.

Setelah terus berjalan melewati semua jebakan, sampailah juga laki-laki cantik itu di ujung. Memasuki kawasan di mana langit lebih bewarna merah lagi, seperti darah. Luhan yakin inilah yang dimaksud sang menara bicara sebagai Regia of Orcus.

Menggigit dua koin yang sedari tadi berada di tas selempangnya dan menggenggam roti-roti berselai madu di kedua tangannya, manusia yang dibenci oleh Venus itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Luhan tersentak ketika melihat gundukan hitam di depannya yang dia kira sebuah jalan yang membukit, bergerak, bangun ke atas dan menampilkan anjing berkepala tiga dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam. Seakan siap menerkamnya.

 _"–Lalu jika kau bertemu dengan Cerberus, anjing pengawas Orcus dengan kepala tiganya–"_

Luhan cukup bersyukur ada koin di mulutnya sehingga dia tidak berteriak dan memancing kemarahan anjing pengawas berkepala tiga yang menyeramkan ini.

Menahan napas, laki-laki dengan iris rusa yang menawan itu melemparkan kue-kue berselai madu yang dia bawa ke arah lain sejauh mungkin.

Membuat Cerberus berlari dengan beringas menuju kue-kue itu.

Di saat itulah dengan cepat Luhan berlari sejauh yang dia bisa selagi anjing pengawas Orcus itu teralihkan perhatiannya.

Entah berapa lama, langkah kaki Luhan berhenti berlari tatkala melihat sungai hitam di depannya. _"Bukankah ini–"_

"Ya, ini adalah bagian dari sungai Styx, sungai yang membatasi dunia manusia dan dunia Hades" sebuah suara mengagetkan Luhan. Dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di atas kapal yang mengapung di atas sungai yang mengalirkan air hitam itu.

Luhan yakin dia adalah yang dimaksud menara berbicara dengan Charon. Laki-laki dari kaum mortal itu mendekat, dan membiarkan Charon mengambil dua koin yang ada di mulutnya.

"Perjalanan ke kediaman Hades dan Persephone, dan perjalanan kembali, ya?" tanya tukang kapal yang membawa jiwa-jiwa yang baru saja mati untuk pergi ke dunia mereka, Tartarus, itu. "Kaum mortal akan memberikan pada jenazah manusia yang sudah mati sebuah koin di mulutnya, satu koin, untuk perjalanan jiwa yang mati itu kemari. Namun kau memiliki dua koin, kau masih hidup"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dan memberikan gestur memohon dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, kau adalah kaum mortal dengan martabat, naiklah"

Manusia yang menikahi putra dari Aphrodite itu naik ke atas kapal, dan Charon segera menggerakkan kapalnya dengan tongkat pendayung yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah bangunan megah yang menyala seperti api di tengah-tengah air hitam sungai Styx.

Dan mereka mendekat secara pasti. Terus mendekat sampai akhirnya kapal itu berhenti di pesisir.

"Kau bisa turun sekarang" ucap Charon. "Aku akan menunggu di sini"

Mengangguk, Luhan turun dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kediaman dewa Hades dan dewi Persephone itu.

Terang, jauh berbeda dengan bagian-bagian dunia bawah yang sudah Luhan lewati.

Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, Luhan merasa tidak pasti ke arah mana kah dia harus pergi untuk menemui dewi sang penguasa dunia bawah.

"Siapa dirimu?"

Luhan nyaris terjatuh karena terkejutnya melihat sesosok wanita yang cantik dan anggun berdiri di depannya.

 _Cantik_ , batin Luhan. _Dia pasti dewi Persephone_.

Menunduk, Luhan memberikan hormat kepada sang dewi. "Hormat kepada Anda, Yang Mulia"

"Na–namaku adalah Psyche of Luhan" lanjutnya ketika sang dewi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya melihatnya, seakan memintanya untuk terus melanjutkan saja. "Yang Mulia dewi Aphrodite menitahkan untuk mengambil _pyxis_ berisi tetesan kecantikan Yang Mulia untuk Yang Mulia dewi Aphrodite"

"Dewi Aphrodite menyuruhmu ke mari?" tanya sang ratu Tartarus yang dibalas anggukan Luhan.

Tersenyum kepada Luhan, sang dewi memberikan gestur kepadanya untuk mengikutinya. "Tentu dengan senang hati aku akan melayani dewi Aphrodite. Akan kuberikan _pyxis_ yang dia minta kepadamu"

Sambil mengikuti sang dewi, Luhan menunduk dan mengucapkan; "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia"

Mereka sampai di ruangan megah yang sepertinya merupakan kamar dari sang dewi. Di sana, Persephone memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Luhan.

"Ini untuk dewi Aphrodite" ucapnya. "Berikanlah sebagai rasa hormatku untuk melayaninya"

"Baik, Yang Mulia" Luhan menunduk sambil menerima kotak itu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih atas keramahan dan kebaikan hatimu, Yang Mulia"

Istri dari Hades itu tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, Luhan. Semoga kau bisa menyerahkan kotak ini ke dewi Aphrodite tanpa gangguan"

Sebelum Luhan berbalik setelah berpamitan, ratu dari dunia orang mati itu memberikan Luhan sebuah peringatan, peringatan yang sama yang diberikan oleh sang menara berbicara di Olympus. "Janganlah engkau membuka kotak itu, karena ini spesial untuk sang Venus"

* * *

Luhan membawa kotak itu dengan senang.

Bayangan dapat menemui Sehun, suami yang sangat dicintainya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Olympus.

Dia bernapas lega berhasil keluar dari dunia orang mati yang gelap itu dengan selamat. Sedari tadi di dalam hatinya dia terus berterima kasih kepada sosok-sosok yang sudah membantunya semenjak tugas pertamanya.

"Sehun" ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu~"

"Orang yang kucintai, Se–"

 **...**

Langkah Luhan terhenti.

"–hun"

Senyumnya memudar.

"..."

Tatkala dia melihat pantulan dirinya dari sebuah genangan air yang cukup besar di depannya.

"I–"

Wajah dan tubuh penuh luka –yang belum sembuh secara penuh– terpampang dengan jelas, pertama kali Luhan melihat penampakannya sendiri.

"–I–Ini..." laki-laki yang meski sebenarnya masih terlihat cantik itu tetap merasa kecewa dengan penampilannya sekarang. "A–Aku tidak mungkin menemui Sehun dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini"

"Se–Sehun tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadaku jika aku seperti ini" ucapnya lirih sambil menyentuh bekas-bekas luka –yang kendati tipis tetapi masih jelas terlihat– di sekujur tubuhnya.

Padahal, semua insan di dunia tetap akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan kecantikan Luhan yang luar biasa meski dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Namun, sayangnya sang empunya paras menawan itu sendiri tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Luhan merasa dia adalah makhluk terburuk rupa di dunia.

Dia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku kembali seperti dulu?" tanyanya dengan khawatir pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya yang membawa kotak milik Aphrodite.

 _Kotak_.

Luhan tersadar.

 _Benar, kotak ini..._

Kotak berisi tetesan kecantikan dari Persephone.

 _"Kecantikanku memudar karena harus merawat Sehun yang merana karena dirimu"_

Kecantikan Luhan juga memudar karena perlakuan dan tugas-tugas berat yang dia terima.

 _"Dan aku butuh mengembalikan kecantikanku untuk menghadiri theatrum deorum"_

Dan laki-laki beriris rusa itu juga ingin mengembalikan kecantikannya.

 _Apakah–_ Luhan menatap kotak yang dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. _–aku bisa mengembalikanku dengan meminta sedikit tetesan kecantikan dewi Persephone?_

 _"Janganlah engkau membuka kotak ini, karena ini spesial untuk sang Venus"_

 _Tapi ... Sehun ..._

Ditambah dengan dorongan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa, akhirnya laki-laki kaum mortal yang menikah dengan Cupid itu membuka kotaknya.

 **Bruk.**

Dan terjatuh.

Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

* * *

Aphrodite tertawa dengan puas mengetahui Luhan tidak berhasil membawa kotak itu kepada dirinya.

Dia tidak mendapatkan tetes-tetes kecantikan Persephone sang ratu dunia bawah, tetapi dia tetap bahagia karena melihat Luhan gagal dalam tugasnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan.

"Laki-laki hina itu berani membuka _pyxis_ yang tidak boleh dia buka" bisiknya sambil menyeringai. "Cih. Kaum mortal yang tidak tahu diri"

"Dia merebut rasa hormat untukku dari para manusia di bumi, merampas putraku dan membuatnya menderita, dan sekarang dia hendak menyaingi kecantikanku dengan hendak mengambil bebrapa tetes kecantikan Persephone?"

Dewi kecantikan itu tertawa. "Ini adalah hal yang layak dia dapatkan!"

"Dia layak untuk terlelap, mati suri untuk selamanya!"

"Dan aku harap–" dewi Venus itu memberikan senyuman kejam. "–dia mendapatkan mimpir buruk dalam tidur abadinya"

.

Aphrodite boleh tertawa dengan bahagia mengetahui bahwa Luhan gagal untuk kembali bersama dengan Sehun.

Tetapi tidak dangan para dewa dan dewi lainnya.

Mereka tidak tahan untuk diam saja melihat kekejaman Aphrodite yang sudah memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat tidak layak, memberikannya tugas yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh kaum manusia biasa, dan melarangnya bertemu dengan suaminya.

Apalagi sekarang mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu gagal, namun justru Aphrodite bersenang-senang, tidak memedulikan nasib pernikahan putranya atau bagaimana perasaan putranya yang masih berduka.

Atas perintah para dewa dan dewi, Hermes, utusan dan pembawa pesan untuk para dewa dan dewi di dunia Olympus, mendatangi Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Ibunya.

Di sini lah sekarang dia, berada di depan Sehun yang masih bersedih karena tidak bisa bersatu dengan Luhan, sosok yang sangat dia cintai.

"Eros of Sehun" ucap sang dewa yang dilambangkan dengan planet Merkuri itu membuka suara untuk mendapatkan atensi dari sang Cupid.

Sehun, menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya, segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dewa Hermes" balasnya.

"Ya, putra dari dewi Aphrodite" sang pengembara yang mampu melewati batas-batas tiga dunia itu menepuk bahu laki-laki di depannya. "Aku di sini untuk memintamu menghentikan segala penderitaan Luhan"

 **Deg.**

Mendengar namanya saja membuat jantung Sehun, sang dewa, menjadi tidak terkontrol. "Lu–Luhan?"

"Ya, orang yang kau cintai, Luhan"

Mengepalkan erat jemari-jemarinya, Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari sang dewa yang disebut juga dengan nama Odin itu. "Penderitaan Luhan? Apakah maksudmu penderitaan yang dia terima karena sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri? Menghancurkan kepercayaan yang sudah terbentuk?"

Hermes diam saja, hanya melihat kedua kepalan tangan Sehun yang bergetar.

"Apakah dia benar-benar menghargai cintaku dan pernikahan kami?" tanya Sehun retoris. "Apakah dia tidak sedang merasa menderita hanya karena dia kehilangan seorang dewa sebagai suaminya? Atau karena dia menjadi seorang duda?"

"Alangkah aku bersimpati kepadamu, Sehun" ucap sang dewa dengan ringan. "Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana dia mencintaimu, bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu dengan penuh hormat dan kasih, meski dia tidak tahu siapa dirimu dan seperti apa rupamu?"

Sang Cupid hanya diam. Hatinya merasa sesak akan kesedihan, rindu, dan cinta jika mengingat bagaimana manisnya Luhan kepadanya.

"Aku dengar, hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa kau mencintainya, dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun lagi"

 _"Aku mengerti"_ Sehun ingat Luhan pernah mengucapkan itu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya yang rupawan. _"Te–Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku"_

"Apakah kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Berusaha menahan segala rasa yang bergejolak tanpa kendali.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa saja yang sudah laki-laki dari dunia manusia itu lewati hanya untuk bersama denganmu"

 _Apa?_

Putra dari dewi kecantikan yang sangat tampan itu membuka matanya seketika dan menatap sang pembawa pesan para dewa dan dewi dengan penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu, dewa Hermes?"

"Ini akan panjang" sang dewa planet Merkuri memandang Sehun dengan serius. "Tetapi Luhan sangat mencintaimu. Dan akan sangat tidak bijak jika kau masih diam saja membiarkan Ibumu memisahkan kalian berdua"

* * *

Setelah kepergian, Hermes, Sehun berdiri di jendela kamar yang sudah menjadi tempat dia menghabiskan waktu saat mengunci diri karena kepiluan yang dia rasakan.

 _"Dari dia dibawa ke Olympus penuh dengan siksaan dan perlakuan kasar dari Kerisauan dan Kesedihan atas perintah Ibumu–"_

"Sehun?"

 _"–cambukan, tamparang, pukulan, segala siksaan hingga sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka–"_

Sehun berhenti.

 _"–terus seperti itu, semua karena dewi Aphrodite murka atas sesuatu yang berada di luar kendali Luhan"_

Menengok, untuk melihat Ibunya yang baru saja masuk dengan memasang wajah bertanya, kontras dengan dirinya yang tanpa ekspresi. "Akan pergi ke mana kau, putraku?"

 _"Setiap Luhan berhasil melaksanakan tugas mustahil dari Venus, semua akan berakhir dengan rasa benci Venus yang semakin menjadi-jadi, dan putaran siksaan fisik untuk Luhan berlanjut–"_

"Luhan" ucap pemilik paras tampan dan tubuh yang tegap dan kokoh itu dengan pasti, tidak memedulikan bagaimana kedua iris Ibunya yang cantik melebar setelah mendengarnya.

 _"–tanpa henti, tugas-tugas yang membahayakan nyawanya, yang tidak mungkin bisa dilaksanakan oleh kaum mortal seperti Luhan itu"_

"A–Apa maksudmu Sehun?!" tanya sang dewi kecantikan dengan heran.

 _"Hingga puncaknya Luhan harus mengambil kotak dari dewi Persephone di Tartarus sana–"_

Iris tajam dewa cinta itu memandang Ibunya dengan dingin. "Aku mencintai Luhan dan aku akan kembali bersamanya"

 _"–kau tahu bukan apa maksudnya?"_

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriakan murka dan ekspresi sarat akan amarah itu tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Aphrodite. "KAU HENDAK KEMBALI KEPADA KAUM MORTAL YANG SUDAH MERENDAHKAN IBUMU? YANG SUDAH MENYAKITI HATIMU?!"

 _"Luhan harus mati untuk ke sana"_

Sehun merasa murka. Sangat murka. Luhan menderita untuk kembali padanya, sedangkan dia diam saja, tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan, hanya bersedih atas pengkhianatannya yang tidak seberapa dengan seluruh cinta yang pernah dia berikan untuk Sehun.

 _"Dan meski Luhan berhasil pergi ke sana dan membawa pyxis dengan selamat karena berkat dan perlindungan dari dewa dan dewi yang dia terima–"_

"Ya" Sehun memutuskan dengan nada final. "Aku akan bersama dengan sosok yang aku cintai, Luhan. Aku memilihnya di atas dirimu, dewi Aphrodite"

 _"–karena merasa rendah dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka, demi menyenangkanmu, sebab dia sangat mencintaimu, dia akhirnya membukanya–"_

 **Brash.**

Membentangkan kedua sayapnya, Sehun melesat ke langit Olympus.

"SEHUN!"

Tidak memedulikan sama sekali teriakan dari Ibunya.

 _"–dan kesialan juga Stygian dari Morpheus membuatnya terlelap_ – _"_

Lebih dari murka pada Ibunya, rasa sedih dan rasa bersalah Sehun, rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, rasa marah karena telah meninggalkan Luhan yang membuncah, membuat sang Cupid ingin memutar waktu.

 _"–kegelapan Stygian sang dewa mimpi itu membuatnya mati suri"_

Agar Luhan, yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tersentuh dan semakin mencintainya dari waktu ke waktu, tidak perlu mengalami semua ini.

Agar dia, Eros of Sehun, tidak menjadi dewa cinta yang justru menghancurkan sendiri orang yang dicintainya, Luhan.

* * *

Sehun adalah putra dari seorang dewi.

Sosok dewa cinta, yang tinggal di dunia para dewa dan dewi, Olympus.

Seorang dengan kekuatan magis, dengan karunia menjadi seorang Cupid.

Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada masalah yang dia rasakan.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun, seorang kaum mortal, seorang laki-laki bernama Luhan, dapat mengubah semuanya.

Memberi pengaruh yang besar terhadap hidupnya.

Membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta, apa itu sakit, _dan seperti apa rasanya hancur._

Hancur. Bersalah. Merasa gagal.

Iris indah yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Sehun memberikan atensi penuh itu kini tertutup.

Tubuh yang Sehun selalu ingin rengkuh itu kini terbaring tidak berdaya.

Sembari mengusap bekas-bekas luka di wajah tambatan hatinya, dewa cinta itu menarik kembali kegelapan Stygian yang telah membuatnya terlelap untuk selamanya.

Kegelapan itu dia masukkan kembali ke dalam kotak dari Persephone.

Mengambil satu panah, dia menusuk Luhan tanpa membuat laki-laki tercantik di dunia itu terluka.

Dengan itu, dia mengangkat Luhan ke udara.

Membawanya ke Olympus.

.

Zeus, pemimpin dari dunia para dewa dan dewi, memandang sosok imortal dengan paras rupawan, rahang tegas, dan tubuh tegap, yang kini sedang bersimpuh di depannya.

Dewa planet Jupiter itu juga melihat sebuah tubuh seorang manusia melayang di udara, tepat di belakang sang Cupid.

"Apakah ada maksud dan tujuan untuk kau berada di sini, Eros of Sehun?"

Putra dari Aphrodite itu berdiri, memandang ke arah Luhan sejenak, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke sang dewa petir dan langit.

"Aku baru saja tiba dari istana dewi Aphrodite, memberikan _pyxis_ dari dewi Persephone kepadanya–" Sehun berujar. "–untuk menyelesaikan tugas Luhan yang terakhir"

Pemimpin Olympus itu tidak menyela, membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seharusnya dengan itu, Luhan bisa bersatu lagi denganku" Sehun memejamkan mata, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, sebelum kembali membuka kelopak matanya untuk menampilkan iris hitam tajam itu. "Tetapi sosok yang kucintai justru terjebak dalam kesialan dari dewa Morpheus"

Sehun kembali berlutut dengan satu kakinya. "Oleh karena itu kumohon kepadamu, Yang Mulia Zeus, Ayah dari seluruh kaum Olympus, untuk turun tangan membantuku"

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai manusia ini, putra dari Aphrodite, mengetahui bahwa Ibumu membencinya?"

"Ya" jawab Sehun cepat, tegas, dan penuh keyakinan. "Aku mencintainya"

Tanpa kebimbangan, tanpa keraguan, seakan seluruh inci dari Sehun memang dengan sadar dan percaya bahwa Luhan adalah cinta sejatinya.

"Aku bahkan rela membantumu kelak jika kau membutuhkan panah cintaku untuk meluluhkan hati siapapun yang kau inginkan. Aku siap menerima kemurkaan dari dewi Hera"

Siapapun tahu bahwa dewi Hera adalah dewi yang pencemburu. Dewi yang membenci siapapun yang menjerat Zeus ke dalam pesona mereka dengan sengaja maupun tidak. Bahkan rasa benci Hera akan diteruskan kepada anak-anak dari Zeus dengan selir-selirnya.

Dan dengan itu pula, Zeus yakin, bahwa dewa di depannya ini memang telah jatuh sedalam-dalamnya untuk sosok manusia mortal yang kini mati suri itu.

"Aku mengerti"

 **BLAR.**

Asap muncul di daerah tempat Zeus baru saja melempar petirnya, tepat di samping singgasananya.

Kemudian seiring dengan mengaburnya asap itu, sosok Hermes justru semakin jelas.

Dewa yang merupakan utusan dan pembawa pesan di kaum para dewa dan dewi itu bertumpu dengan salah satu kakinya.

"Hormat untukmu, Yang Mulia Zeus"

"Wahai dewa Merkuri, kumpulkan lah seluruh dewa dan dewi di _theatrum deorum_ untukku"

Memberikan anggukan tanda mengerti, Hermes mengatakan; "Baik, Yang Mulia", sebelum kembali menghilang.

* * *

 _Theatrum deorum_ , selaras dengan namanya, teater bagi kaum dewa dan dewi, adalah teater yang besar dan megah.

Teater dengan eksterior, interior, maupun desain dan tata ruang yang menakjubkan dengan kesan elegan yang melimpah ruah.

Dikelilingi dewa dan dewi yang duduk di kursi penonton, di panggung Zeus berdiri bersama dengan Sehun yang membawa Luhan di kedua tangannya.

Dewa petir dan langit itu memastikan semua sudah hadir, sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang ke arah wajah Luhan yang terlelap.

 _Cantik_.

Memang paras memesona milik Luhan melebihi kecantikan Ibunya, dewi kecantikan, yang kini sedang duduk dengan gusar dan penuh rasa amarah karena melihat manusia yang dia benci berada dalam dekapan putranya.

"Kulihat semua sudah hadir di sini" ketika Zeus membuka suara, semua suara yang ada menjadi keheningan dalam sekejap.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya untuk apa aku meminta Hermes mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini sekarang" lanjutnya, memandangi dewa dan dewi satu per satu. "Dan kenapa di sampingku, ada Eros of Sehun, dan seorang manusia, Psyche of Luhan"

"Kalian tahu bahwa Sehun, dewa cinta dari negeri Olympus ini, telah mengikat Luhan, seorang laki-laki dari kaum dunia mortal, ke dalam ikatan pernikahan dan cinta yang abadi"

"Di sini, di hadapan kalian para dewa dan dewi penghuni Olympus sekalian–" Zeus berhenti, memandangi Aphrodite. "–aku, Zeus, memberikan pernyataan bahwa aku menyetujui hubungan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan"

Bisikan-bisikan, respon terkejut, kasak-kusuk, semuanya terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Banyak dari para dewa dan dewi yang mencuri-curi lihat ke arah dewi kecantikan, yang diketahui sangat menentang pernikahan putranya dan manusia bernama Luhan itu.

Dewi itu terlihat sangat murka dan marah, namun berusaha keras menahannya.

"Dan aku memperingatkanmu, dewi Aphrodite" semua dewa dan dewi diam, melirik satu sama lain, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan pemimpin mereka dan seperti apa respon yang akan diberikan oleh sang Venus. "Kau tidak boleh lagi mengganggu cinta Sehun dan Luhan karena kebencianmu yang tak berdasar"

Tidak memedulikan bagaimana reaksi Aphrodite –yang hanya membuang muka–, sang Jupiter melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kemudian, untuk menyatukan mereka agar saling mengimbangi, aku akan memberikan Luhan _ambrosia_ "

"Persatuan antara Eros of Sehun dan Psyche of Luhan–" sambil menyerahkan minuman kekekalan kepada Sehun yang membiarkan Luhan mengambang di udara, Zeus meneruskan. "–akan menebus segala kesalahan sang Cupid dari sejarah gelapnya yang telah menikahi Luhan secara sepihak, dan membentuk hubungan yang kotor secara egois"

"Persatuan itu akan dilaksanakan dalam bentuk perjamuan pernikahan, setelah Psyche of Luhan resmi menjadi bagian dari dunia Olympus"

Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh menyambut berakhirnya pengumuman dari Zeus.

Suami dari dewi Hades itu mempersilakan Sehun untuk meminumkan _ambrosia_ kepada Luhan, dan dengan senang hati Sehun segera melakukannya.

Setelah minuman itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, secara perlahan laki-laki cantik itu membuka kedua matanya.

Mata rusa itu secara perlahan bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok kabur yang ada di depannya, pun merasakan sebuah tangan di kedua pipinya.

"Se–" iris itu segera berkaca-kaca ketika dia bisa mengenali siapa itu. "–hun?"

"Ya, Luhan" iris tajam itu pun berkaca-kaca melihat sosok yang dicintainya akhirnya bisa bebas dari mati suri abadinya. "Sehun, suamimu"

"Sehun" tangan Luhan yang masih lemah berusaha keras merengkuh tubuh tegap dan kokoh itu. "Sehun"

"Sehun" air mata Luhan semakin deras ketika dia berhasil memeluk sosok yang dicintainya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat pula. "Aku juga, sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Para dewa dan dewi yang berada di sana tersenyum, beberapa dari mereka turut menitikkan air mata melihat kisah cinta menyentuh dari sang Cupid dengan dewa baru di dunia Olympus yang berada dalam pangkuan dan rengkuhan suaminya.

* * *

"Hedone of Shixun!"

Anak kecil itu tidak mengindahkan teriakan dari sosok cantik yang memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Shixun" suara berat dan kental akan maskulinitas itu kini ganti memanggil sang bocah.

Kini anak kecil itu mau tidak mau menoleh dengan bibir mencebik yang menggemaskan –turunan dari sosok cantik yang melahirkannya.

"Ya, Ayah?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut melihat sosok tampan dengan bahu lebar dan tegap yang berdiri sambil merangkul pemilik bahu yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar Baba memanggilmu, Voluptas?" tanyanya melihat sang anak kini melirik diam-diam ke arah sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Baba sedang marah kepadaku" balasnya lirih, membuat sang dewa dengan tubuh ramping dan mungil yang berada dalam dekapan sang dewa cinta itu melunakkan pandangannya.

"Kemari" ucap Sehun, membuat putranya dengan perlahan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Sehun mengangkat anaknya dalam gendongannya dan menatap iris hitam yang sangat mirip dengan irisnya itu. "Itu tidak membenarkanmu untuk mengabaikan orang tuamu, Shixun"

"Maafkan aku, Ayah" jawab putranya, yang juga dikenal dengan nama Voluptas, dengan nada menyesal. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Luhan. "Maafkan Shixun, Baba"

Luhan menghembuskan napas dan mengalihkan putra semata wayangnya ke gendongannya. Mengecup dahi putranya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Baba tidak akan marah jika kau mau bersiap untuk menyambut Nenek, Shixun"

Buah cinta Sehun dan Luhan yang merupakan personifikasi dari kenikmatan, kepuasan, dan kebahagiaan itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Shixun masih ingin bermain bersama Baba" cicitnya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Oh, apakah Shixun tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahut, membuat tiga orang tadi segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ibu" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Nenek!" sedangkan Shixun berteriak dan dengan heboh meminta diturunkan dari gendongan Luhan, dan segera berlari menghampiri Aphrodite dan memeluk kakinya erat. "Tentu saja Shixun ingin bertemu Nenek!"

Dewi kecantikan itu tetap terlihat cantik terlepas dari statusnya yang kini memiliki cucu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah dewi dari kaum imortal, sehingga kecantikannya juga abadi.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi putranya dengan Ibu mertuanya. Iris rusanya kemudian mendapati Sehun yang juga sedang tersenyum melihat putranya dengan heboh menarik Ibunya untuk menemaninya bermain.

Dewi kecantikan itu melemparkan pandangan pada Luhan dan Sehun sejenak, sebelum menuruti kemauan cucu tersayangnya.

Memang, setelah perjamuan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk memaafkan Aphrodite. Dan mengetahui bahwa Luhan dengan baiknya memaafkannya dan memohon kepada putranya untuk juga memaafkannya, sang Venus tersentuh.

Ditambah, dewi kecantikan itu merasa senang karena dengan tinggalnya Luhan di Olympus sekarang, para manusia di bumi akhirnya melupakan Luhan dan kembali memuja dirinya sebagai dewi kecantikan yang sesungguhnya.

Sehingga hubungan Ibunya dengan Luhan semakin membaik, dan Sehun sangat senang dengan hal itu.

 **Cup.**

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang dengan pipi merona juga sedang melemparkan senyuman manis kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, sayang?" tanya Sehun sambil ganti menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan.

Di sela-sela tawa dan usaha –tanpa niat– untuk menghindari ciuman Sehun, Luhan menjawab; "Karena kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Sehun berhenti dan memandangi mata rusa indah yang membuatnya tergila-gila itu. "Aku, Eros of Sehun–"

Cupid itu melumat dengan lembut bibir dewa yang lebih kecil darinya. "–dewa cinta, bersyukur bisa mencintai dan dicintai olehmu, Psyche of Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik. Membuat Sehun memeluk cinta sejatinya itu dengan erat.

Dewa cinta itu memang bersyukur memiliki Luhan. Laki-laki yang mampu membuatnya semakin mencitainya lebih dalam setiap saat.

Yang memesona parasnya.

Yang baik budinya dan martabatnya.

Yang mencintainya apa adanya.

Yang mau berjuang dan menukar nyawanya untuknya.

Yang mau memaafkan segala perlakuan Ibunya.

Yang memintanya memaafkan Ibunya.

Yang memberikannya seorang putra tampan dan menggemaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan"

Yang memberikan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Yang sangat dia cintai.

* * *

 _The Greek name for a butterfly is Psyche, and the same word means the soul. There is no illustration of the immortality of the soul so striking and beautiful as the butterfly, bursting on brilliant wings from the tomb in which it has lain, after a dull, grovelling, caterpillar existence, to flutter in the blaze of day and feed on the most fragrant and delicate productions of the spring. Psyche, then, is the human soul, which is purified by sufferings and misfortunes, and is thus prepared for the enjoyment of true and pure happiness. (From Bulfinch's Mythology: The Age of Fable, chapter XI)_

Nama Yunani dari kupu-kupu adalah Psyche, sebuah kata yang sama artinya dengan jiwa. Tidak ada penggambaran dari keabadian jiwa yang sangat mencolok dan indah seperti kupu-kupu, yang membentangkan sayap berkilaunya dari pusara tempat dia berbaring, setelah eksistensinya sebagai ulat yang kusam dan hanya bisa tengkurap, untuk berkibar dalam teriknya siang hari dan makan di saat musim pengerjaan yang halus dan harum pada musim semi. Psyche, untuk itu, adalah jiwa manusia, yang dimurnikan oleh penderitaan dan kemalangan, dan karenanya dia dipersiapkan untuk menikmati kebahagian sejati dan murni. (Dikutip dari _Bulfinch's Mythology: The Age of Fable_ , bab XI)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **WOOHOOO**

 **SAYA SADAR INI LAMA SEKALI**

 **BUNUH SAJA SAYA BUNUH HIKS**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI YAAMPUN BERAPA BULAN. MESKIPUN _SPRING SEMESTER_ LEBIH SELO DARIPADA _FALL_ DENGAN 15 MATA KULIAHNYA, NYATANYA SAYA TETAP TIDAK BISA MENYELESAIKAN DENGAN CEPAT.

DAN PAS BALIK KE INDONESIA LANGSUNG DIHAJAR PRESENTASI PROPOSAL, DIHAJAR INI ITU. RASANYA KAYAK SETAHUN KABUR DARI MEREKA ITU KURANG LOL

DAN INI 8000 WORDS HOHOHOHO. Saya sempat berpikir untuk memisahkan lagi tapi sejujurnya saya sendiri lelah dan ingin segera menyelesaikan ff ini.

 _Anyway_ , sumber dari cerita Psyche dan Eros ini banyak, dan masing-masing memiliki perbedaan jalan cerita sehingga saya harus memilih salah satu. Jadi memang banyak versinya dan saya memilih yang banyak disebutkan saja atau dari sumber yang bisa menjelaskan lebih detil tentang versinya, dan jangan lupa bumbu-bumbu tambahan saya sendiri.

Dan saya nggak memberi _tag_ _MPREG_ karena saya jujur kurang paham si Hedone (di cerita asli dia anak perempuan tapi saya ubah jadi laki-laki juga di sini) ini dari melahirkan atau gimana? Sesuai imajinasi kalian saja.

Luhan punya pacar dan pacarnya hamil? Sehun punya cewek? Saya nggak peduli. Sesuai prinsip saya, selama belum menikah saya akan terus berada di kapal selam bernama Hunhan. Awalnya ragu juga pas mendengar kabar dia punya pacar, takut kalau saya keukeuh lanjut _ship_ hunhan eh terus Luhan nikah (dia dituntut orang tuanya nikah kan), tapi setelah tidak bisa lepas dari hunhan dan lelah berusaha _move on_ , akhirnya saya mau menikmati sisa waktu yang ada saja kalau memang sebentar lagi dia menikah.

Kalau memang Luhan mau menikah bulan depan, silakan. Saya akan menikmati satu bulan ini sebagai _hunhan shipper_.

Rasa cinta saya ke _ship_ tengil satu ini lebih besar dari pada rasa cinta saya ke diri saya sendiri.

Sudah ah, _update_ lama mbacot doang, capek kan ya kalian pasti juga?

Ah, tinggal 1 ff yang belum kelar~ Kalau _prompt_ sih berjibun sampai saya sendiri ragu mau _upload_ enggak. Saya nggak yakin pada mau nunggu dengan kelemotan _update_ yang luar biasa.

 _M_ akasih lah buat yang sudah _review_ , _favorite_ , _follow_ selama ini! _Makasih_ yang sudah mau menunggu.

 **ofratalos** | **sherli898** (www emang si Sehun telat abis nih, Luhan udah terlunta-lunta duluan) | **DeerLu947** (next chap-nya ternyata lebih lama. Maafkan daku huweee) | **minieprince9** (Aphrodite tidak mendapatkan hukuman berat nih, Luhan sih pemaaf) | **Nurfadillah** | **oh je rim** (maafkan tidak bisa _fast update_ ya QwQ) | **HelloItsAYP** | **DwiLu** | **juniaangel58** | **kidsrhan** (tapi sepertinya saya tidak akan membuat remake greek mythology buat hunhan lagi, kasian yang nunggu soalnya hiks QwQ) | **Arifahohse** (maaf tidak bisa _fast update_ hiks) | **Hannie222** (maaf tidak sesuai _asap_ yang kamu minta karena tercepat saya ini hiks) | **Park-Mintie28** (dewa-dewi Yunani kayak manusia sih ada yang tamak ada yang pendengki wwww) | **Luhan204** (ini pake lama banget maafkan ya QwQ) | **noona** (yap, _happy ending~_ ) | **dhinaapriliani** | **noveliaaaa** | **Lshiwind** | **MintBerry1220** (makasih~) | **Apink464** (nggak bisa _asap_ , adanya malah kalian berasap menunggu _update_ ini hiks maaf) | **PinkuDeer** (lama beneran maaf ya huweee) | **Oh Hee Ra** | **BB137** (ya ampun makasih QwQ www silakan dibayangin Sungmin juga ngga papa, kamu juga sehat-sehat ya~) | **Itsuka Sehunie** (ahhh tapi kayaknya nggak akan membuat yang berbau Yunani lagi karena makan waktu lama huhu) | **nia luhannie** (maaf tidak bisa _asap_ , huhuhu) | **PanggilAkuSiJabLOEY** (tahu tuh si Sehun emo abis) | **Mischa Baby** (www nggak usah mertua tiri banyak mertua yang sering nggak suka sama menantu /bukan curhat yak, belum nikah saya/) | **Cindy Han** (lama banget maaf ya QwQ) | **Eun810** (www baru ini ada yang manggil pake _pen-name_ XD ) | **01233** | **dxkyng** | **SeLuh06** (iya, remake dari Psyche dan Eros) | **tifaneetee** | **Oh Lu-Yan** (www Sleeping Luhan ini) | **seelin333** (ahhh, girlband Korea paling favorit kalau aku huhu kalau girlband pertama Spice Girl sama Destiny Child /ketahuan anak 90an/) | **88it'sme** | **ohyehet**

Ah, bikin ucapan terima kasih + jawaban di atas ini bikin merasa semakin bersalah banget udah buat banyak dari kalian nunggu lama banget. Bener-bener minta maaf ya pokoknya huhu

Dan makasihhhhh banget buat segalanya!

So,

Mind to review, follow, and favorite?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, maaf banget pas mau ganti judul chapter aku tuh salah milih post dan lupa aku hapus

Chapter terakhir bener chapter ke 4 (dengan nama "3 of 3")

Bener-bener minta maaf ya / _insert_ emot ngakak sambil nangis/


End file.
